


Wolfdust

by Pandoras_box1617



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_box1617/pseuds/Pandoras_box1617
Summary: In order to impress his crush, Liam ventures out of his home village into a world of the supernatural on the hunt for a star.  He just never counted on that star to talk, walk, or.... to be handsome. Their journey is filled with danger and excitement and along the way love blooms between man and star.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a movie/graphic novel, so bare in mind the relationships and family ties are not going to match up with the show 100%.

A philosopher once asked,

“Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?”

Pointless, really,

Do the stars gaze back? Now that is a question. But I am getting ahead of myself,

Our story really begins here, one hundred and fifty years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived containing a very strange inquiry. It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind.

But he duly wrote a reply, politely explaining that the query was nonsense, and he posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy said, for the wall that ran alongside it.

A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret.

The village know as Wall was a peaceful and beautiful village, surrounded by rolling green hills. Now the name, Wall, may seem a silly name for a village, but in truth this name fit well. The village was literally named for the giant wall that bordered the edge of their village, a wall no one was allowed to cross and everyone followed that strict rule, well, almost everyone…

Scott McCall was a man who craved adventure and for as far back as he could remember, he had longed to see what was on the other side of the wall.

One day, he decided that he hand wondered and dreamed for long enough; he was going to find out what lay beyond. “Well, no time like the present,” Scott declared with a big grin on his face. Whistling cheerfully into the night as he left his small cottage at the edge of the village, he bravely and determinedly headed towards the wall.

Upon arriving at the only gap in the wall, John was greeted by the lone guard, Deaton.

“What can I do for you, Scott?” Deaton asked causally never looking away from his telescope.

Not saying anything, Scott came to stand beside Deaton and trailed his gaze up to the stars as well. “Not only do you have the easiest job in the entire village, Deaton, but you also have one of the best views. But don’t you ever get cold?” Scott was grateful that he wore his trusty leather jacket as a cool breeze filled the night air.

Finally turning his gaze away from his beloved telescope, Deaton narrowed his eyes at the younger man. “I’m charged with guarding a portal to another world and you think that’s easy.” Deaton shook his head.

Scott fought back a grin; ‘portal to another world! Now I really need to see what’s on the other side.’ Oh, yes, his curiosity was now well and truly piqued. Aloud, Scott said, “I think you might have been out here in the sun too long; all that’s behind that wall is an empty field.” He told him with a fake disbelief look on his face, even as his eyes sparkled with thoughts of what could be on the other side of the wall.

Deaton’s eyes narrowed even further. “That is no empty field. Just because that’s what our eyes see it doesn’t mean that there isn’t a whole other world on the other side of this wall,” the older man huffed indignantly. Really, of all the daft things to say! This John really took the cake.

Scott grinned. “Well then, there’s only one way to find out for sure. I need to go over the wall.”

Deaton stared at him like he was mad. “Are you asking me to just let you through?”

“Yes. Because let’s be honest here, okay? It’s a field. Look out there, Deaton, do you see another world out there? No. You see a field. Do you see anything non-human? No, you don’t, and you know why? Because it’s a field!” Deaton only needed to doubt himself for a moment; that was just enough time for Scott to slip past him and through the gap.

“Hundreds of years this wall has been here. Hundreds of years this gap has been under twenty-four-hour guard and for one very good reason: to keep everyone in our village safe.” Deaton shook his head stubbornly. “We don’t know for sure what’s on the other side but it’s my job to make sure nothing dangerous comes through. We keep to our side and they keep to ours. That’s the way it has been for hundreds of years and now you want me to not do my duty and just let you scamper through?”

There was only one possible answer to that, “Yes.”

“Not going to happen. One more word of this nonsense about going through the gap and to the other side and I’ll have no other choice but to bring you up to the village council.” Deaton warned, his tone completely serious.

“Well I guess that sounds rather final. You’ve made your point, Deaton. I think it would be better if I just went home.” Scott had never seen the guard act so seriously before and he’d known the older man for his entire life. Maybe there was something to be kept safe from after all… inside, Scott grinned. ‘Nah! I’m still gonna find out what’s not there!’

“Glad to hear it, lad. Have a goodnight, Scott.” Deaton was glad to see that he had gotten through to the other man.

Every now and again over the many, many years that the wall had protected them, one of the young men in their village would get the absurd notion into their minds of exploring the other side, and every single time, a dedicated gap guard like Deaton would successfully convince them otherwise. Deaton was inordinately proud that he had upheld his position; this had been his first gap challenge.

“Right, well goodnight, Deaton, and thank you.” Scott turned away as if he was going home.

“Goodnight, Scott.” Deaton turned back towards his telescope and that was when Scott made his move.

Darting past the older man, Scott dove through the gap with Deaton’s “Stop!” echoing behind him through the dark.

‘Stop? No way in hell!’ Scott thought with a grin as he ran across the field.

*****

The legendary tales of what lay on the other side of the village wall were all true, every one of them. Once you passed through that gap, there was a whole other world, a world where magic was very real. It was a world right out of a fairy tale and it included, as all good stories do, wicked witches and a trapped princess.

Not far from the wall, a small but beautiful blue bird sat on its perch atop the caravan that her mistress owned.

Kate had had enough when another sale failed. Disgusted by her ‘fellow man’, she turned around and flicked her wrist at the blue bird, watching as it turned into a regal-looking woman with a head of long honey brown hair and wearing a royal blue dress. “I don’t dwell with time-wasters, Malia, get over here and tend to this stall. I’m off to the Slaughter Prince for a pint.” Kate haughtily informed Malia before stalking away.

Malia, in an act of immaturity, stuck her tongue out at Kate’s retreating back. Feeling just a little better, she turned her attention to the people and creatures milling around in the square.

Scott, who had been wandering around the market place taking in all the amazing wonders this strange new world offered, found himself at Malia’s stall. It was filled with every type of flowers imaginable, he had never before seen so many combinations of shapes and colors. Naturally, the woman manning the stall couldn’t help but also gain his attention.

Malia found herself checking out the man before her while he gazed in wonder at the flowers. ‘Ears are a little big but he is a hottie all right.’ With a smirk on her face she called out, “See anything you like?” and she gave him a minute twitch to her hips.

Scott grinned at her. “Definitely,” and when Malia’s smirk turned wicked, Scott realized what he had just said and quickly changed the topic. “I mean… what I meant was these ones, the blue ones.” He quickly picked up the bouquet of blue flowers. “How much are they?” he asked.

Malia moved towards him teasingly and she began walking around him. “They might be the color of your hair. Or they might be all your memories before you were three,” she informed him. Leaning in close she whispered in his ear, “I could check if you like,” she smiled with satisfaction as he shivered.

Moving away from Scott she plucked the flowers from his hands. “Besides, you shouldn’t buy the bell-blues,” and she placed a white flower in his hands. “Buy this one instead, it’s a Snowdrop and it’s said to bring you luck.”

Scott looked at the white flower in his hand. “But what does it cost?” he repeated his earlier question.

Moving till their faces were only inches away Malia answered, “This one costs a kiss.”

Scott gulped as Malia came in even closer and he readied himself to feel her lips press against his, only for the woman to stop and curse under her breath. Just as she was about to claim payment for the snowdrop, she noticed Kate approaching and even at distance, she could tell her mistress was in a worse mood than usual. Grabbing Scott, Malia dragged him over to the caravan where she proceeded to push Scott down behind the wheel. With a hissed, “don’t move!,” she hurried back out to greet Kate.

People in his village didn’t act so strangely, and Scott was curious to see what had prompted Malia’s odd behavior. Shuffling forward Scott spied on the interaction between the two women and even from a distance, it was easy to see by Malia and Kate’s body language that it was not a pleasant conversation.

As Kate stormed off moments later, Malia returned to Scott’s side. He saw her coming and slid back away from his spy-hole just in time. “Is she gone?” he asked innocently, popping up his head.

Malia nodded; there was a strange, far-away look in her eyes and she seemed to see him and look right through him at the same time. “Follow me,” she ordered grasping Scott’s hand and dragging him inside the caravan. ‘He might be my only hope.’

Scott looked around the small place and wondered how two women shared such cramped quarters. With his six-foot-two-inch height and muscular body, it was almost claustrophobic in there.

Malia watched him look around, but she didn’t have the time or the patience to give him the ten cent tour. “Alright here’s the deal. I’m a princess, tricked into being a witch’s slave. Will you liberate me?” She asked but her bravado faded, and tears filled her eyes as she lifted up her dress just enough to show him the silver chain around her ankle. “It’s an enchanted chain. I’ll only be free when she dies.” Malia explained to his confused look.

Bending down Scott examined the chain around her ankle for a moment, and then, reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his trusty dagger.

Malia bit her lower lip as she prayed freedom, Malia pursed her lips and thrust her ankle into his hand.

Smiling at her briefly Scott returned his attention to the delicately-wrought chain around Malia’s ankle. A sound of rejoicing escaped Scott’s lips as the chain parted and slid off to the floor, only for a cry of sorrow to immediately take its place as the chain simply re-grew. Frowning fiercely, he tried again, and then again. Finally, Scott had no choice but to admit defeat and he looked up at her sadly. “I’m sorry, I can’t free you.”

Malia closed her eyes as she fought back her tears. “Thank you for trying,” she whispered in a broken voice. The sensation of not having the chain against her skin, even for those few seconds, was burned into her memory, and she knew that it was as close as she’d ever get to freedom.

Climbing to his feet Scott pulled Malia into a hug; he couldn’t imagine having his freedom ripped away at it tore at him that he couldn’t help her. “If I can’t liberate you, what can I do for you?” He softly stroked his fingers through her soft hair.

Drawing back just enough to look him in the eyes, Malia smiled wickedly as she pulled Scott down into a kiss, a kiss that Scott eagerly returned and with interest.

Even if she couldn’t gain her freedom she could at least fly tonight.

*****

So, the scientist was wrong. The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of Beacon Hills.

The young man returned that night to his home in that small walled village in Wales, hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten. But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir…

It was in the middle of the night and Scott was woken from his sleep by endless pounding of his door. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he grumbled as he stumbled to the door.

The instant he opened his door sleep left Scott as he came face-to-face with Deaton’s scowling face. In one hand the older man was holding a basket with a sleeping baby inside and in the other a letter.

“This was left at the wall for you.” Deaton explained gruffly as he handed the stunned Scott the basket and the letter, “It says his name is Liam.”

Rendered completely speechless by the revelation, Scott could only stare at Deaton; had the world gone mad? He had no idea how to be a father.

Nine months ago, Deaton had been angry beyond reason, left humiliated in front of the entire village. In all the many decades the wall had been manned, Deaton was the only guard to ever have someone successfully breach the gap. Not only did Scott go through to the other side, but he returned and absolutely refused to discuss what, if anything, he’d seen. Now, Deaton couldn’t resist feeling that John was getting exactly what he deserved, and he just chuckled heartily as he left the new father and son alone to bond.

*****

The years since Scott ventured through the gap had passed quietly. Life in the peaceful village continued as it had for generations.

With a fond smile on his age-lined face, Scott watched his son as Liam ran down the stairs. The young man had spent hours bathing and grooming, putting on this outfit and that, trying to look his very best and Scott could see now that all the effort had paid off. His son was undeniably one of the handsomest lads in the village, and the object of many admiring glances amongst the young girls.

Scott knew that Liam planned on going to see Hayden Romero today; after all, he had talked of nothing but that for days. With all the love of his father’s heart, Scott hoped his son was not setting himself for a heartbreak. Hayden was one of the most sought-after maidens in the village, a sweet, pretty girl, and it was easy to see why Liam had set his heart on winning hers. “Liam? Don’t forget the flowers, son.” Scott pointed to the lovely bouquet of flowers freshly gathered from the front gardens and lying in wait on the table.

Liam quickly picked them up. “Yes. I’ve got them. Thank you, father.” With a jaunty smile and wave to his dad, Liam bounced out of the house. He was so excited to see Hayden that he could hardly breathe.

Yes, eighteen years had passed since that night Deaton had appeared at Scott’s door, and baby Liam had grown up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage. It was a tale that Scott McCall kept buried in his soul; he had vowed never to tell a single living soul.

But never mind how the infant became a boy. This is the story of how Liam McCall became a man, which was altogether much greater challenge indeed. For to achieve manhood, Liam must win the heart of his one true love

*****

Upon reaching the Romero house, Liam picked up a few small stones and began tossing them at the window of what he knew to be Hayden’s room.

Inside that room Hayden shared a look with her two friends, Lisa and Amy, when they heard the pebbled strike the glass. The three young women giggled excitedly before rushing to the window, all trying to sneak a peek at Hayden’s mystery caller. They had, in fact just been whispering and gossiping about the boys in the village, and now, as if by magic, there was one outside.

“It’s him!” Hayden declared in disbelief, trying to remain behind the curtain yet still see the ground below.

Lisa and Amy shared an excited look as they both asked as one, “Is it Brett?” Everyone in the village knew that Brett was the clear choice to win Hayden’s hand. The young man was the most sought-after man in the village, and he and Hayden were the perfect couple.

“No, it’s Liam,” Hayden admitted with a sad sigh. The man was handsome, she’d give him that, but he was a nobody going nowhere, not at all like Brett, who was wealthy and who could give her the life she wanted.

Lisa and Amy shared their own sad sigh, “Oh.” Liam was a nice guy, but he was just a poor boy and not worthy of Hayden; she was clearly way out for his league, and everybody knew it except Liam. They wished he would see that fact for himself and give up his pursuit of Hayden, for she would never give up her dreams of a wealthy husband.

Shushing her friends, Hayden opened her window and looked down at the young man standing so hopefully before her. “Did I leave something at the shop?” she asked as she rested her arms on the ledge.

Liam shifted nervously. “No. I just thought I could bring…” The words he wanted to say, that he’d actually practiced before the mirror, were cut off by the arrival of his worst enemy.

“Liam McCall, shop-boy-by-day, peeping-Tom- by-night. Is there no end to your charms?” Brett smirked sarcastically as he came to stand by Liam.

Hayden’s face lit up in a smile when she saw Brett, and the large gift he held beneath his arm, before she quickly masked it into a disapproving frown. “Brett, there is no need to be like that. Be nice to the poor boy.” She affectionately scolded the man.

Brett noticed the flowers in Liam’s hand and quickly snatched them away. “Ah, were these for Hayden?” He taunted Liam with them before throwing them on the ground and stomping them into the dirt.

Liam stared in disbelief at the ruined mess before letting out a low angry growl, and drawing his sword, he rushed at Brett. Sadly, the other man was the best swordsman in all the village and he easily defeated Liam.

Liam quickly found himself lying flat on his back on the ground with the tip of Brett’s sword pressed firmly against his neck. If Liam so much as breathed deeply, he’d be wounded. “You always were useless at fencing in school, Liam. In fact, I’m having trouble remembering if there is anything you are good at.” Brett sneered at the defeated man beneath him, even though a big part of him didn’t really want to, but Hayden was watching, and he needed to keep up his act. If the truth about him ever got out, well, suffice it to say that he could kiss his family, his future and his life good-bye. Besides, Liam could do a lot better than Hayden.

“Brett, that’s enough.” Hayden declared as she exited her house and pulled Brett away from Liam. She turned to Liam and offered him her hand. “Are you, all right?” she asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Liam muttered under his breath as he glared at Brett, only to be completely taken aback by the look in the other man’s eyes. Guilt, remorse, sympathy, these were things that he never expected to see.

Freeing his hand from Hayden’s grip, Liam sheathed his sword and dusted himself off before turning on his heel and walking away into the night. He couldn’t leave thoughts of the couple behind him, however; his mind whirled with what had just happened.

*****

Morning came far too soon for Liam; he dragged himself and stumbled down the stairs; sleep hadn’t come easy to him last night.

Scott looked at his son from his spot at the oven. “Want some breakfast?” he turned back to his eggs.

Liam shook his head. “No, I’m really late for work.” He grabbed an apple from the table, it would have to do until lunch time.

Scott stopped what he was doing and turned to look, really look, at his son. “Are you all right, Liam?” Something didn’t seem right with his boy, but Scott couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Yeah, fine. Why?” Liam lied through his teeth.

Scott shook his shoulders and turned back to his food. “Oh, I don’t know. Last night, how’d it go?” He asked as casually as he could.

“Oh, really good. Really, really good.” Liam continued to lie to his father. “See you later, dad.” Liam waved good-bye and rushed out the door.

Sadly, Scott could only watch his son leave; he knew that the previous night’s courting hadn’t gone the way Liam had hoped, and Scott wished with all his heart that his son would find someone else, someone who would love only him.


	2. The Hunt is On

Liam McCall smiled at the customer as he packed their bags for them. He enjoyed working at the village store; it gave him a chance to talk with the locals, because after all, he was a people person.

The store door opened and walked in Hayden Romero, and although there were a half-dozen other people in the store, including the man at the counter currently waiting for his change, Liam could see only her.

By-passing everyone in line Hayden walked right up to Liam. “Hello, Liam, she greeted him.

“Hayden.” Liam returned her greeting, once he remembered how to speak. He was oblivious to the stares and glares of the other customers.

Hayden smiled at him and began placing her order, “Pound of sugar, please. Let’s see, a bag of flour, a dozen eggs.”

Nodding, Liam began to get her things, completely ignoring all others in line.

“Oh, look, I’m sorry about last night. Brett was really rude.” Hayden pouted up at Liam, she might not have been interested in him romantically, but she did enjoy his attention. “I also need a sack of potatoes and some chocolate, please,” she finished her order.

Gathering the remainder of her things, Liam took a deep breath and asked, “May I perhaps see you tonight?”

“No,” and Liam’s heart drooped, “but you may walk me home.” Hayden told him with a charming smile. His return smile was almost blinding.

“Now?” Liam asked.

Hayden nodded, making sure that her dark hair flew out around her. “Yes, now, unless there’s something more important needing your attention?” Hayden pursed her lips prettily and pouted at him again.

Liam looked at Hayden, a bright glowing light against the everyday villagers waiting their turn for his help and he was lost. He knew that he could and most likely would lose his job, but he was helpless against Hayden’s dark begging gaze. “Nothing, so yes, yes, I can.”

Giggling under her breath at how easily she could manipulate men, Hayden swept out of the store without a single glance at the other customers. Laden down with her packages, Liam trailed behind her, Hayden Romero’s devoted love-sick puppy.

*****

Liam paced outside of his home; afraid to go inside but he’d put it off for as long as he could. He had been right; he was fired; now he just needed to work up the courage to tell his father. “Father, I lost my job. Father, I don’t… I lost my job. I’m sorry.” That sounded right so taking a deep breath he opened the door to their cottage and immediately came face-to-face with his father. The older man was sitting at the table clearly waiting for Liam to come home.

“Father…” That was as far as he got.

“You lost your job. Yes, so I heard.” Liam winced, rather than the anger he’d been expecting, his dad sounded so disappointed.

“Father, I’m so sorry. I…” Liam trailed off before angrily kicking the chair. “Maybe Tracy was right. Maybe I am deluding myself. I’m not good enough for Hayden.” Liam sadly admitted to a fear he’d been trying so hard to hide from.

Anger filled Scott and he surged to his feet; he never liked Tracy and couldn’t believe the nerve of that woman. “She said that!? That’s poppycock! Hayden Romero should be grateful to have you interested in her.”

Liam shook his head, wishing he could believe what his dad was saying was true, but he was starting to think that he was chasing nothing but a dream. “You want to know how it really went last night?”

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah, I do,” He was glad to see his son opening up to him the way he used to do when he was younger.

“Not good,” Liam shrugged as though it wasn’t that important to him. “Let’s face it, dad, I’m wasting my time. I’m not like Brett.” Liam pouted as he sat down on a chair. “I never will be.”

Sighing deeply at his son’s pain, Scott took his own seat. “Liam, I can tell you that every man I ever envied when I was just a boy had led an unremarkable life. But as men, they all achieved something great, usually not with goods or money but with things that are so much more important. Things like personal integrity and self-respect, pride in a job well-done, and best of all, the love of a good mate.”

Liam just sat there absorbing his father words. He too thought about the men that he had admired when he was younger, that he still admired today. Men like Deaton, the wall guard, Mr. Smith, his school’s headmaster, and finally, the most important man in Liam’s world, his father. Scott McCall was respected throughout the village as a man of his word, someone who had scrimped and sacrificed to ensure that his son had lacked for nothing as a child.

“So you don’t fit in with the popular crowd. Now, me? I take that as a very good omen.” Scott told his son as he patted Liam’s hand.

*****

Later that night, when he was sure his father was fast asleep, Liam sunk out of their house and headed back into town. Like the night before Liam tossed small stones at Hayden’s window.

Hayden rolled her eyes as she opened her window. “Liam, I clearly said…”

Liam cut her off at that point, “I know. You told me not to come. I have something for you though, a birthday surprise.” Liam knew she couldn’t resist a gift.

And Liam was right; not even five minutes later Hayden was sneaking out of her house and the two quietly slipped out of town and into the empty field near the wall.

Hayden watched with wide eyes as Liam laid out a mini-feast before her complete with champagne. “It’s not my birthday for another week, you now.” She reminded him but really didn’t care; she liked the attention she was getting from Liam.

Liam just smiled at the blond and poured them each a glass of champagne.

Smiling Hayden accepted her glass and admitted to the man, “I’ve never had champagne before.”

Liam smile grew a little brighter. “Yeah, me neither.” Liam was so happy that he was the one who got to have this first with Hayden and not Brett that he could have danced around the blanket.

Both took a tiny sip and Hayden couldn’t help but exclaim, “My God! This is delicious!” and with that said she took a bigger sip.

A few moments passed with neither saying anything as they enjoyed their drink, but finally Hayden could no longer stay silent; she had to ask, “How did… Well, how does a shop boy afford all this?”

Liam felt his jaw twitch with angry, he hated being called ‘shop boy’ he was much more than that. “I’m not a shop boy.” He was barely able to keep the bite out of his voice.

Shame filled Hayden as she remembered her actions earlier in the day. “God! I heard. I’m so sorry.” And she was for her role in getting Liam fired; who was going to carry her stuff for her now? “What are you going to do now?”

Liam shook his head realising that she wasn’t getting what he was saying. “No. I mean I’m not a shop boy. I was just working in the shop.” He explained to her. “And now I’m not. Now I’m free to live my life as I wish.” A smile graced his handsome face at that; he had plans that didn’t include staying in Wall for all his life.

Hayden looked at the feast before her and suddenly realised something important. “This must have been all your savings.” She was shocked that Liam would spend this much on her.

“So? I can make more. That’s the beauty of it.” Liam shrugged his shoulders, trying to act like it was no big deal but knowing that his dad would freak if he found out what he had spent all his money on.

Liam looked into Hayden’s eyes and he knew the moment was right to confide in her. “I don’t intend to stay inside the wall, Hayden. There’s a big world out there, and I’m gonna make my fortune.” He told her, excitement lacing his voice.

Hayden let out a small laugh at that. “Now you sound just like Brett. He’s quite the traveler.” She looked up at him from under her lashes as she coyly asked him, “Do you know he’s gone all the way to London just to buy me a ring?”

Liam choked on his drink. “London? A ring? Why is he… What kind of ring?” He found himself asking despite the fact he had a pretty good idea of exactly what kind of ring Brett would go all the way to London for.

Happiness shone in Hayden’s eyes as she answered him, “The word is he’s planning to propose to me on my birthday.”

Liam couldn’t wrap his head around what he was being told. “He’s going to… And you’re gonna say yes.” He could feel his heart breaking.

Hayden nodded her head. “I can’t exactly say no after he’s gone all the way to London.” She reminded him as she drank the last of her champagne and held out her glass for more. It was a good idea to enjoy as much of the goodies that Liam had brought for her as she could, just in case he changed his mind about sharing them with her.

Liam founded that to be a stupid reason to say yes to getting married. “All the way to London? Hayden, for your hand in marriage I’d cross oceans or continents!” He told her proudly.

“Really?” Hayden shifted closer to Liam. “You’d do that for me?”

“Yes. Hayden, for your hand in marriage I would go to China and bring back your weight in gold. I would…” He climbed to his feet and waved his arms expansively. “I would go to Africa and bring back a diamond as big as your fist. Or I would go to the Arctic and I’d slaughter a polar bear and bring you back its head.” Liam really hoped she wouldn’t choose the last he would hate to take the life of such an innocent creature.

“A polar bear’s head? You’re really funny, Liam.” Hayden’s laughter filled the air. Once she got her giggles under control she took a deep breath and looked at him seriously; she could see that the time had come to set him straight. “People like you and people like me, Liam, we’re just not…” Hayden trailed off as she saw the heartbreak in Liam’s blue eyes. “I should be going. It’s really late.” She began to climb to her feet.

Liam knew he had been rejected, politely but firmly, but at the same time he didn’t want Hayden to go just yet. “Well, hold on, then. Let’s at least finish the champagne.” He suggested as he offered her the bottle.

“Okay.” Hayden readily agreed; after all, it was really good champagne.

Had Liam know then how the stars above watched the Earth, he’d have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to his humiliation.

But, fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was at the moment looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Beacon Hills lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King’s final act that would change the course of Liam’s destiny forever.

The King of Beacon Hills, Gerard, was once a strong man but the many long years of his life had taken a toll, and now he was nothing now but a frail man wasting away in his final hours. He looked at his three sons gathered at his bed. “Where is Vernon?” he asked.

His most devious son, Peter, stepped forward. “He’s on his way, father.” He informed his dying father.

Gerard nodded. “Then we shall wait.” His three sons shared a look that clearly said they did not want to wait for their last brother.

They didn’t have to wait long as the bedroom doors were flung open to reveal a frowning dark-skinned man. “Sorry I’m late, father. I came as swiftly as I was able.” Vernon apologized to his father; he then turned to his three brothers. “Peter, Issac, Gabe,” he greeted them.

Gerard coughed gaining the attention of his sons. “So, to the matter of succession. Of my seven sons, there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break in tradition. I had twelve brothers…” He was cut off by his eldest son, Peter.

“And you killed them all for your throne before your father, the King, even felt poorly. We know, Father. You’re strong and courageous.” Peter told him.

Vernon cut in. “And cunning. Most importantly, cunning.”

Gerard looked at his son. “Vernon.”

Vernon perked up. “Yes, Father?”

“Look through the window. Tell me what you see.” Gerard ordered.

Vernon did as he was told and moved towards the open balcony doors. “I see the kingdom, Father, the whole of Beacon Hills.”

“And?” Gerard prompted.

Vernon looked at him hopeful as he asked, “My kingdom?”

“Maybe. Look up.” Gerard ordered before sharing a look with Peter. Grinning fiercely, the other man moved towards his brother who was now looking up at the stars, and quite happily pushed him over the side of the balcony.

“Vernon!” Three voices greeted him, all speaking at once.

Vernon had no clue as to what had just happened; and he could only blink as he came face-to-face with three people he thought for certain were dead. “Miguel, Danny, Ennis. You’re alive! You’re…” It finally dawned on him that he was dead when he went to hug Miguel and instead, passed right through him.

“Yup, that’s us. Stuck like this till the new king is crowned.” Ennis informed him.

Vernon pouted as he held up one of his new ghost hands. “I was that close.” He used his fingers to indicate how close he had been.

“Well, at least you haven’t lost your looks,” Miguel reminded him as he pointed to his right side of his face which was completely flattened.

“Oh, please. You’re not annoyed about the whole murder thing, are you? I mean that was ten years ago.” Vernon pointed out.

Miguel raised an eyebrow as best he could, “Yeah. Great deal of good it did you, didn’t it, killing me, Vernon, because now you’re the king of all of Beacon Hills. Oh, sorry. Wait. No, you’re not. You’re dead!” Miguel took great joy in reminding the brother who robbed him of his life and his chance to rule.

“Malia? Malia?” Gerard called out softly, looking for his only daughter.

Gabe hated to see his father like this; he had been calling for Malia a lot of late. “No, father, it is me, your son, Gabe.”

Gerard shook his head; he already knew that. “Where is your sister, Malia?” He wanted to see his daughter one last time, she was the only one of his children that he truly cared for and he wished no harm to come to her.

“Sorry, Father. No one has seen Malia for years now.” Gabe reminded his father softly.

“Issac.” Gerard turned to his son.

“What?” Issac did not like where this was going.

“Tradition dictates the throne must past to a male heir.” Gerard began reminding his son.

“Exactly, Father, so why would I kill my sister when these cretins are still alive?” Issac asked gesturing to his two remaining alive brothers.

The King raised an eyebrow. “Indeed, therefore we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner.” Gerard removed the stone necklace that rested on his chest, the royal watch that only the King of Beacon Hills may wear for within it lay the royal ruby. His sons watched in awe as the stone turned from gold to silver. “Only he of royal blood can restore the stone. And the one of that does shall be the new king of Beacon Hills.” As the King spoke these words the watch began to glow before lifting out of his hands and shooting up into the night sky.


	3. To Catch A Star or Boy Which Ever Works For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented/ left kudos/ bookmarked/or followed! This is my first multi-chapter story, so I am happy people are already enjoying it.

Liam was walking Hayden home from their picnic when the brunette spotted something shooting across the night sky. “Oh, Liam! A shooting star! It’s so beautiful.” Hayden declared.

A cunning look entered Liam’s blue eyes. “More beautiful than a fancy ring from London? Hayden, for your hand in marriage, I’d cross the wall and I’d bring you back that fallen star.” He declared with every ounce of conviction his young heart contained.

Hayden looked at him like he was mad. “You can’t cross the wall, Liam. Nobody crosses the wall,” she reminded him. “Now you’re just being silly.” She didn’t have time for this.

Seeing as this as his last chance to impress Hayden, Liam pressed forward with his plan. “I’m not being silly. I’d do it for you. For you, Hayden, I’d do anything.” Liam admitted softly to her.

“My very own star.” Hayden breathed out softly, that would indeed be better than any ring Brett could ever give her. “It seems we have ourselves an agreement. You have exactly one week or I’m marrying Brett.” Hayden told Liam.

*****  
Now, as it turned out, Liam and Hayden were not the only ones seeking the fallen star, but these three had a very different reason.

“Deucalion! Ethan! Wake up. Now!” Aiden shouted, his voice carrying through the run down mansion.

“What is it?” Ethan demanded as he and Deucalion came down the stairs, not at all happy his sleep had been disturbed.

Aiden’s next few words wiped all sleep from Ethan and Deucalion, “A star has fallen.” He announcement was met with twin gasps.

“Where are the Babylon candles?” Aiden demanded as he began to tear apart every drawer in his search.

“You used up the last one, Aiden, two hundred years ago. Do you not recall?” Deucalion reminded his brother.

“Perhaps we could obtain another.” Ethan spoke up.

“Perhaps we could obtain another. Has your mind become as decrepit as your face?” Deucalion mocked his other brother. “You speak as if such things are freely available.” He finished with a roll of his eyes.

Ethan hated it when Deucalion took that tone with him. “I know, brother, I merely thought…”

Oh, Deucalion knew what he was thinking, “You’d have us hunting for a Babylon candle while some other witch finds our star. Fool! There’s no time to waste. If we must retrieve it on foot, than we shall.” Deucalion declared before turning to Aiden. “We need information.”

Aiden nodded and headed for the table; picking up the divination sticks he tossed then up into the air where they hovered and spun slowly. His brothers joined him and they all clasped their hands together as they watched the magical sticks fall onto the table. Aiden studied them carefully, his eyes narrowed in concentration, before for finally speaking, “If these divinations are correct, than the fallen star lies one hundred miles away.”

“Four centuries we’ve waited for this! What hardship is a few more days?” Ethan had a gleeful look in his eyes; he wanted so much to be young again but then a thoughtful look entered his eyes. “But which of us shall go, then, to seek it and bring it back?”

A terrible grin was shared between Aiden and Deucalion as the blond man headed towards the cages where they kept all their animals. Vicious growls filled the air as they grew closer and several of them snapped their jaws at them.

Smiling wickedly the three brothers opened the wolf’s cage and pulled out the snarling beast. As Aiden and Deucalion carried the wolf over to another table, Ethan went to fetch his knife and a smile graced his lips as he trailed his fingers over the razor-sharp blade.

As Ethan approached the table Deucalion and Aiden each held on tightly to the wolf and with a wicked gleam in his eyes Ethan raised the knife high above his head before plunging it downward and stabbing the wolf.

Once the animal was dead all three brothers reached in and pulled out whatever organ they could get their hands on.

“I have his kidney.” Aiden declared.

“I have his liver.” Ethan boosted.

“And I have his heart.” Deucalion announced with a cocky smile on his face.

Ethan and Aiden shared a look of disappointment at Deucalion’s luck. They both knew what this meant. Ethan moved towards a small chest that held their most precious gift. “You’ll be needing what is left of the last star.” As he spoke Ethan opened the chest and a small glow came from inside.

“There’s not much left.” Aiden stated sadly.

Scooping up the last bit of the star in his hand Deucalion calm reminded his sisters, “Soon, there’ll be plenty for us all.” With that said he swallowed the star, his eyes fluttering closed and he felt the magic of the star begin to work its magic on him as the vestiges of old age faded away, once again leaving a younger man in its place.

*****

As Liam approached the wall he was greeted by Deaton’s groan of “Scott McCall, not again.”

Liam stopped and blinked at that. “It’s Liam, actually.”

Deaton looked perplexed for a moment and leaned in to take a closer look at the man before him and realized that he had been mistaken. “Oh, so it is you, Liam; well, you do look a bit like your father.” He then crossed his arms and levelled a glare at the young man. “And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you? Well, you can just forget it! Go home,” he ordered.

But Liam only heard one thing. “Cross the wall as well as who?” Never had he ever heard even the slightest mention of someone crossing the wall. There weren’t even any legends or rumors.

Deaton realized his mistake a little too late. “No one! Nobody! Nobody crosses the wall. You know that! Everyone knows that!” Deaton quickly tried to cover his mistake, but he wasn’t fooling Liam for a moment.

Liam decided that it was better to just agree with Deaton, for now. “I understand,” he nodded placatingly. “Nobody crosses the wall. Well, I better just head for the old homestead, then.”

Deaton nodded his head, but a cunning look entered his eyes as he remembered a very similar conversation a little more than eighteen years ago. “Right, then. Night, Liam.”

“Good night, Deaton.” Liam gave the elderly man a cheery wave.

“Give my best to your father.” Deaton told him.

Liam nodded and turned on his heel as if to leave only to try and rush past Deaton. In a move that both impressed and stunned Liam, Deaton jumped up and flipped over Liam’s head and with his trusty cane easily took poor Liam down with a few well-placed hits. Liam wheezed as he looked up at Deaton and then groaned as Deaton yanked him to his feet. “Off you go.”

With his pride wounded Liam decided he would try and get over the wall in the morning. Limping along, he slowly made his way home.

After a slow walk home, Liam was grateful that his father had gone to bed only to groan as the floorboards creaked behind him.

“I thought I heard you come in.” Scott said sleepy but upon laying his eyes on Liam all sleep faded from him and he rushed down the stairs. “Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?” Scott asked as he examined his son, grasping Liam’s chin in his hand and turning his son’s head from side to side.

“No, I’m fine.” Liam tried to free himself from his father’s hold.

“Was it Brett again?” Scott demanded to know, because if it was he was going to have words with the young man’s father.

“No.” Liam finally managed to rip himself away from his dad’s hands.

John crossed his arms and stared at his son. “Well then, what happened?”

“It was the guard. The guard at the wall, Deaton,” Liam admitted quietly.

Scott could only stare at his son. “Deaton is about ninety-seven years old!” He stared in shock.

“Yeah, well, that’s given him plenty of time to practice, then, hasn’t it?” Liam growled back.

It hit Scott all at once exactly what his son had been planning on doing. “Why, may I ask, why were you trying to cross the wall?” He leaned nonchalantly against the wall and tried to ignore the frisson of fear that shot through his belly.

Liam crossed his arms and assumed a similar pose as his father. “I might ask you the same thing,” and he cocked one eyebrow in inquiry.

A sigh escaped Scott’s lips as he realized that it was time to come clean to his son about his unusual parentage.

Liam listened with awe as Scott sat them down at their worn kitchen table and finally told him the truth about his past. “I have a mother,” he whispered in shock; as a child he had often wished for such a thing, but to find out for sure! “I mean, I have a mother! She could still be alive!” He felt excitement fill him to the point of giddiness.

A true smile spread across Scott’s face as he thought of the fiery woman who had stolen his heart. “Oh, I hope so. I certainly like to think so.” Crooking his finger Scott silently ordered Liam to follow him.

Together they made their way up to the attic and Liam watched in amazement as his father revealed a panel hidden under the eaves. When John reached into the cache, Liam held his breath, waiting to see what was in there, and when his father pulled out the basket that he came in, Liam’s breath left his body in a loud whoosh. Liam bent down beside his father and began to look through the items. His fingers brushed against something cool and he pulled out a small silver chain. “The chain you cut, just like you said,” Liam breathed out. “And…” he muttered under his breath as he continued to search.

Scott felt tears coming to his eyes as he thought of the beautiful woman who captured his heart from the very moment they met.

Liam continued to look through the basket and came across a beautiful white flower cased in glass. “And the white flower. The flower she sold you for a single kiss.” He trailed his finger across the glass before handing it over to his father.

“She told me it would bring me luck.” Scott whispered as he too traced the flower, so few but precious memories coming back to him.

“Thank you for showing me this, dad,” Liam whispered softly.

Scott had one last thing to give his son and he reached back into the panel and pulled out a white envelope. “This was also in the basket. I’ve never opened it. It’s address to you.” He handed it to his son. “I’ll give you some privacy.” Scott patted his son on the shoulder and left him alone.

With shaky hands Liam opened the only thing he had from his mother and unfolded the letter and out rolled a green candle

‘My dearest Liam, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you.

Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that someday, somehow, we will meet.

The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me.

I will think of you every day, for always.

Your Mother.’

Liam stared at the words in shock; this candle could take him to see his mother. ‘Maybe there is a way that I can free her and bring her back to home with us. Dad still loves her.’ With that plan in mind Liam clutched the candle and letter in his hands and ran off to find his father.

After Liam finished outlining his plan, Scott rubbed his head; he thought it was a crazy plan but knowing his son that wasn’t enough to stop him. “Just promise me that you will come back to me.” He pleaded with his son, the fear of losing Liam to the unknown was squeezing his chest like an iron band.

“I will.” Liam promised as he held up the candle. “Umm, do you have a light?” He grinned sheepishly.

Shaking his head fondly Scott went to fetch some matches. Once he returned and handed them to his son Liam smiled proudly at his dad. “I’ll be back before you know it and with mom.” He promised before lighting the candle and closing his eyes.

When Theo awoke that evening his plans had not included being knocked from the night sky by a bloody necklace. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the crater he landed in and his eyes spotted something glistening in the dark. Moving towards it he picked up the stone. ‘Maybe I can use this thing for trade to get a Babylon candle.’ he thought to himself.

A popping sound drew his attention as he pocketed the stone and turned around only to be knocked off his feet by a hard body falling onto him.

When Liam reopened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in a crater on top of a very handsome young man. The stranger beneath him was dressed in a silver suit that looked to be created out of the finest silk, and he had pale green eyes that were glaring up at him. Liam had the strongest urge to run his hand through those dark locks to see if his hair was as soft as it looked.

“You’re not my mother.” Liam snapped out all the while not moving off the young man beneath him.

The gorgeous man raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I’m your mother?” he snapped back. “Are you planning on getting off me soon?” Not that he truly minded the feeling of the man’s body against his, but he was getting his suit dirty.

A dark blush painted Liam’s cheeks as he quickly climbed off him. “I’m sorry. I’m Liam McCall. Are you alright? Do you want some help?” He asked softly as he offered his hand out to the other man.

“You can help by leaving me alone.” Now Theo wasn’t usually this harsh but given the night he was having so far, he was entitled to be a little snappy.

“All right, fine! I will.” Liam growled turning on his heel. He didn’t understand how or why the candle had brought him to this annoying man instead of his mother and then suddenly it hit him. “Oh, my God.” He closed his eyes as his mother’s words, ‘Light the candle and think of me,’ came rushing back to him.

“I was thinking of my…. But then Hayden and the star popped into… I’m an idiot.” Liam muttered under his breath.

Groaning before plastering a fake smile on his face Liam turned back around to face Theo, who was still seated, and his breath hitched for a moment as he viewed the young man in the moonlight. “This may sound strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?” he asked in a hopeful voice.

A sharp laugh escaped Theo ’s lips. “You’re funny. And you can call me Theo.”

“No, really, we’re in the crater. This must be where it fell.” Liam bit his lower lip as he continued to look around for the star.

Theo climbed to his feet anger filling him. “Yeah, this is where it fell. Or if you want to be specific, up there is where this weird, bloody stone came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens when it was minding its own business!” Theo growled out pointed to the stars. He pointed to the spot he had landed just a brief time ago. “And over there is where it landed.”

Theo then stalked over to Liam and pointed to the spot beneath their feet. “And right here, this is where it got hit by a magical flying moron!” Theo ’s voice had built to a small roar by the time he was finished, and fire flashed in his eyes.

Liam blinked in amazement as his brain put two and two together. “You’re the star! You’re the star! Really?” he asked with excitement and Theo nodded. “Oh, wow,” he murmured under his breath and he hated what he was about to do. “I had no idea you’d be a… May I just say in advance that I am sorry?”

Theo titled his head. “Sorry about what?” His eyes filled with curiosity.

“For this.” Liam informed him as he pulled out the silver chain that once imprisoned his mother and placed it on Theo ’s wrist. He winced at the pure hurt that shone in Theo ’s beautiful eyes and he had to actually look away before he could finish, “Now, if I am not mistaken, this means you must come with me. See, you’re going to be a birthday gift for Hayden, my true love.”

If Theo thought, he had been angry before it was nothing compared to the rage that coursed through him when he heard Liam’s last few words. How dare this puny mortal make him a gift. “But of course! Nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured man! I’m not going anywhere with you!” He snarled at Liam, the hurt pouring off him in waves.

For one moment, Liam felt his heart break at the pain he was causing the young man, but then Hayden’s smiling face flashed before his eyes and he felt his determination return. He had promised Hayden a star and she would get her star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure what my posting schedule is going to be due to the fact I am re-watching the movie and looking over the novel in order to write this. With that being said I hope to post two chapters at a time because I love the interactions between all the characters.


	4. A Friendly Hand

In the Kingdom of Beacon Hills, a secret meeting was taking place. Bishop Monroe looked at Gabe with worry in her eyes. “Hurry! You should be on your way now, Gabe. You must find the royal ruby before your brothers. I should like to see you take the throne. The first benevolent king,” Monroe turned to face Gabe and gently brushed her hand against the Prince’s cheek. “I don’t doubt that Beacon Hills would be a better place under your rule.”

Gabe felt a surge of pride fill him at Monroe’s words, no one had ever had such faith and hope in him like this woman before him. “Really?” he whispered softly as he leaned into the other’s touch.

“Well, that’s fascinating, don’t you think, Peter?” Isaac’s voice drifted over to them and the duo turned to see Isaac and Peter coming out of the shadows.

A smirk spread across Peter’s lips as he answered his brother’s question, “Yes, indeed it is.” His smirk only grew as Gabe moved slightly in front of Monroe.

“Prince Isaac! Prince Peter! Well, since you’re all here, won’t you join me in a toast?” Monroe asked coming out from behind Gabe.

“What a very good idea.” Peter purred out, he was never one to turn down a drink, while Isaac shrugged his shoulders; he truly didn’t care on way or another but he wouldn’t say no to a free drink either.

Monroe smiled as he summoned a servant to bring them four drinks, once they were in hand she made a toast to all three men, but she made sure to keep her eyes on Gabe. “To the new King of Beacon Hills.” All four of them clinked their glasses together and with the three brother’s eyes locked in a staring contest they drank their wine.

A look of shock over came Isaac’s face the instant before he fell over dead, but Gabe didn’t notice. All he could see was a look of panic enter Monroe’s eyes before falling over dead. Peter’s mocking laughter filled the air and with a snarl of rage, Gabe lunged for his older brother.

“You! You did this! I’ll kill you! You killed Monroe!” Gabe howled as he tried to wrap his arms around Peter’s neck.

Unfortunately, Peter had always been the stronger of the brothers and he easily over-powered Gabe and pinned him to the wall. “No, Gabe. I think you’ll find that you killed your beloved Monroe by drinking from the wrong cup.” Peter sneered at his brother with delight.

In shock Gabe released Peter and backed away from his brother; he had always known that Peter was heartless, but this was too much.

Sighing, Peter ran a hand through his hair. “Look, when you are finished wrestling with your conscience, may I suggest that you return to your chamber? Leave the quest for the stone to me and you can waste your life away mourning your loss.” With a pat to his brother’s shoulder, Peter left Gabe alone to weep over the body of the only person he ever truly cared for.

*****  
After dressing in his finest clothing, Deucalion looked around the run-down mansion with disgust in his eyes. “How have we lived this way all these years?” he questioned as he wrinkled his nose. “In my absence, I expect you to make it fit for the Kings we are.” He issued his order before once again allowing his gaze to be drawn to the mirror and his youthful appearance.

Ethan and Aiden rolled their eyes and sighed; they just hoped that Deucalion would keep his mind on the task ahead and not waste the magic of their precious star. Of the three brothers, Deucalion was the worst possible choice to send out on a quest; he was too easily distracted.

When he finally finished admiring his appearance Deucalion turned to face his brothers. “When I return with our prize, all of us shall be young again. Never fear, my brothers, I will not fail.” Deucalion vowed and with his cloak fluttering around him as he made his exit.

*****  
With gritted teeth Liam glared at the stubborn man. “Don’t you ever sleep?” He demanded; he was cold, hungry and tired, and still stuck in a stupid crater all because Theo refused to move.

“Not at night.” Theo cheerfully told the man from his seat. “It may have escaped your notice, genius, but that’s when stars have better things to do. They’re coming out, shining, that sort of thing.” Theo pointed out tensely as he swept his hand at the star-filled skies overhead.

Liam had had enough; it was time to lay down the law. “Yeah, well, it may have escaped yours, but you’re not in the sky anymore. Coming out is off the agenda. Shining has been suspended until further notice. Oh, and sleeping during the day is O-U-T, unless you have some magical ability to sleep while you’re walking.” Liam finished off with a sneer.

Scowling, Theo climbed to his feet, wincing at the pain shooting throughout his leg, and he found it hurt so much less if he just stayed on the ground where he was, so he did. “Have you not got it into your thick head yet? I’m not walking anywhere!” He was a star, damn it, he was not a bloody gift for anyone.

“Fine!” Liam snarled as he tossed up his hands. “Sit in the crater. I’ve had enough of you anyways. I was going to put you back in the sky, once I’d brought you back to my Hayden, but clearly, you’d rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever.”

That piqued Theo ’s interest. “And just how were you planning to get me back into the sky?” There was only one way for him to get back in the sky and that was with a Babylon candle, and he doubted this boy had one.

A sly smile spread across Liam’s face. “I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight,” he finished off his statement by pulling out the candle his mother had left for him.

Theo couldn’t believe his eyes. “You’ve got a Babylon candle.” Sure, it was almost used up but still, it might have just enough power to get him home.

“Yeah, I got a bubbling candle.” Liam stated proudly.

Theo just shook his head as he slowly said, “A Babylon candle.” Really, he was wondering how the hell Liam had gotten his hands on something so rare when he didn’t even know the name of it.

Liam pouted at the other man. “That’s what I said.”

Theo gave him a purely deadpan look. “You said ‘bubbling’.”

Liam felt his cheeks heat up as he realized his mistake. “Anyway, I was going to give what’s left of it to you.” Liam told him as if was no big deal and began to put the candle away.

“That barely has one use left.” Theo stated the obvious.

“So be grateful that I’m not using it right now to get us both back to the wall. Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home?” Liam knew that Theo had no other choice but to accept his offer.

“Fine!” Theo knew that he had little choice but to accept. “Help me up,” he ordered, holding out his hand to Liam.

“All right. All right. I’m coming.” Liam muttered under his breath as he moved over to Theo, and grasping the star’s hand, he pulled the man to his feet. He might have used a little too much force and he accidentally hauled Theo straight against his own body. Green met blue and for one moment nothing existed but them.

Sadly, that moment didn’t last long as Liam opened his mouth, “We need to get going; Hayden is waiting for us.” Forcing himself to move away from Theo, he turned on his heel and began stalking away.

Theo made a face at Liam’s back. It hadn’t even been a whole night yet and he was already sick and tired of the name ‘Hayden’. ‘I’ll walk but at my own pace.’ He refused to be rushed and began walking at a very slow pace.

Liam turned back to check on Theo and felt his eyebrow twitch; ‘Of course I have to be stuck with the most stubborn star out there.’ Coming to a full stop he turned completely around and glared at Theo . “You are going to have to walk quicker than that. Otherwise, I’ll never get you back to Hayden in a week.”

Theo levelled another glared at him. “I have already agreed to be your gift, so don’t go pushing your luck. You see how fast you walk when you’re the gift.” With that said, Theo stalked past Liam.

‘This is going to be along week,’ Liam thought with a sigh, but for his Hayden, it was worth it.

*****  
On a small farm near the halfway point between crater and wall, a young man’s life would never be the same again.

With her hands on her hips, Mary stared sternly at her eldest child, Alec, and their pet goat, Janet. “Now don’t you take less than a florin for her, Alec! Do you understand me?” She questioned her son for the tenth time.

Alec nodded his head and dutifully replied, “Yes, mother.”

“No dilly-dallying! And don’t even think of stopping at the tavern, young man, or you’ll be sorry.” Mery added the threat they both knew would be true if he disobeyed her.

Making the vow Alec tightened his gripe on Janet’s leash and led her down the path away from the farm, not knowing the danger he was about to meet.

The power of the star was not to be wasted, Deucalion knew that, so that meant he could not pull his carriage by magic, not until he had the star in his grasp. A cunning smile spread across his face as he spotted the young boy and his goat. “A florin for your goat, boy,” he called out to him.

Alec came to a stop and stared at the man before him and then at his carriage and at Janet. “She’s a bit small to pull your carriage.”

Deucalion stared at the goat before turning his gaze onto Alec. “You’re quite right.” Before Alec could blink he was hit with a spell and Deucalion smiled at the two animals standing where, only seconds before, had stood a boy and a single goat. “That’s much better.”

Back at the farm, Marry stood out on the porch, worry clearly written on her face as she called out, “Alec!” hoping that her son would respond, but it was a call that would go unanswered.

Deucalion travelled in style of a few hours until his stomach began to rumble. His eyes caught sight of a distant campfire, and after pulling over to the side of the road, he decided to head over to the camp on foot. A snap of his fingers, and simple spell kept the two goats hidden from sight.

Kate was enjoying the crackling fire as she warmed her hands while waiting for her food to cook. A twig snapping in the shadows had her gaze shooting up. “Who goes there?” she demanded as a dark figure moved towards her. “What do you want from me, a poor innocent flower...?”

Deucalion entered the clearing and rolled his eyes at the dramatic woman. “Oh, do shut up. I know what you are, and I swear by the ordinances of the order to which we both belong that I mean you no harm this day. I only wish to share your meal.” Deucalion explained with both his hands in the air.

“Well, one can never be too careful. Sit down.” Kate knew she was safe from harm due to Deucalion’s vow. Once Deucalion was seated and had a drink in his hand, Kate, ever the polite hostess, asked, “Anything else?”

Deucalion smiled at the woman. “Nope.” He then took a sip of his drink.

Kate pointed to the animal cooking on the fire. “What’s it to be, heads or tails?” She asked.

“Heads.” Deucalion answered while licking his lips.

No more words were spoken as Kate and Deucalion enjoyed their meal. When only bones remained, and Deucalion was on his second cup, Kate let an innocent smile spread across her face. “So, stranger, where are you heading off to on this fine day?”

Deucalion shrugged his shoulders and answered easily, “I seek a fallen star. He fell not too far from here. And when I find him, I shall take my great knife and cut out his heart while he still lives. And the glory of our youth shall be restored.”

Delight filled Kate eyes. “A fallen star? That’s the best news I’ve heard in ages. I could do with losing a few years myself.” She just needed to know where the star was. “So, whereabouts did you…” She never got to finish as a look of rage over took Deucalion’s face.

“Limbus grass!” Deucalion roared as he tossed the cup to the ground. “You dare to steal truth from my lips by feeding me limbus grass?” By now Deucalion was on his feet, his magic crackling through the night air. “Do you have any idea what a big mistake you made, Kate?”

A gasp of fear escaped Kate’s lips; she had never given her name. “How do you know my… Who are you?”

“Take another look.” Deucalion ordered.

Upon looking with her magic Kate eyes widened in shock and fear and she fell to her knees, bowing to the man before her. “I shall not seek the star, Your Dark Majesty. I swear.” Kate knew the power of the Dark Brothers and not even a star was worth facing one of them.

A devious smirk came over Deucalion’s face. “Seek all you wish. You shall not see the star, touch it, smell it or hear it. You will not perceive him even if he stands before you.” Deucalion’s voice wove the spell. “Pray you never met me again, Kate.” That was Deucalion’s parting remark before he took his leave of the trembling Kate and thoughtful-looking blue bird.

*****  
Theo and Liam had been walking for hours; the sun was out in full and they had yet to be getting anywhere, and a certain star had had enough. “So, let me get this straight, you think you know we’re going the right way because and I quote, ‘I just do.’” The tone of absolute disbelief in Theo ’s voice made it very clear that he knew they were lost.

But Liam would not let Theo get him do. “I do, though, I don’t know why. Maybe it’s my love for Hayden guiding me home.” A goofy love-struck smile spread across Liam’s face.

“Oh, please, spare me.” Theo muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

“Leo, whether you like it or not…” Liam was cut off by an angry star.

“Theo! My name is Theo.” He snapped at the man; really was it so hard to remember the name of the star you held as a prisoner.

Liam felt bad forgetting the other man’s name but for some reason he found Theo really hot when he was angry.

“Would you please slow down?” Theo finally had to ask. Liam had been walking in an almost run from the start and it was beginning to get to him.

Liam’s blue eyes softened as he took in Theo ‘s tired face. “Yes, of course.” He slowed his pace down. “Look, we’re going north, the wall is north and if you look up in the sky, even during the day, you can see the… “Liam trailed off as the star he was looking for was nowhere in sight. “The evening star. That’s so weird.” He couldn’t understand where the star went.

Theo let out a stream of steady laughter; oh, this was too much. “That’s funny. Hilarious, really. My sides are splitting.” Liam had them following a star that no longer sat in the sky.

Liam pouted. “No, I’m being…” Suddenly it hit Liam and he was sure his jaw was on the ground. “Wait that… That was you! Really?” He couldn’t believe his luck. He had gotten Hayden the evening star; this was sure to win her heart.

Once again Theo rolled his eyes before deciding that he was too tired to move another inch and he sat down beneath a nice shady tree.

“What are you doing?” Liam demanded the moment he saw Theo sitting in the grass, head resting against the tree.

Theo cracked one eye open and peered at Liam with intense irritation. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m sitting down. I’m tired.” Theo was not used to being awake during the day, he wanted to sleep, damn it!

“Please don’t do this again.” Liam knew he was close to pleading, but he couldn’t help it. “We agreed we’d stop off at the next village to eat and rest.” Liam reminded the star.

“Come on, Liam. It’s midday. I never stay up this late! Just, please, let me sleep!” Theo knew he was begging by now, but he truly didn’t care.

The pleading look in Theo ’s eyes undid Liam. “Okay, you… Well, then I’ll…You sleep. I’ll go get something to eat.” Liam finally managed to get out.

A smile spread across Theo ’s face, he was pleased that Liam finally gained some sense, only to blink as Liam walked around the tree several times. “What are you doing?” he finally asked.

Liam didn’t answer until his third walk around. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making sure you don’t run away.” Liam told him with a smile as he tied two links of the silver chain together.

Theo was fuming as Liam happily walked away.

*****  
Peter was staring out at the coast as his loyal servant, Andy, came up and informed him, “Your Highness, the soothsayer, as you requested.”

Peter gave Andy one long lingering look, he knew who would be warming his bed for the rest of this journey. But pleasure would have to wait; he had business to attend to first.

Jennifer managed to keep the nervous look off her face as Prince Peter approached her. “South, you said,” peter began the conversation on a fairly cordial note, “and so south we went, yet still no stone. Do you propose that we start swimming?” Peter asked, sarcasm now lacing his every word.

“Sire, I’ve merely relayed to you what the runes have told me,” Jennifer explained. “I can do no more.”

Peter wasn’t convinced. “Well, consult them again.” Peter ordered until a thought hit him. “Wait.” He moved in closer. “Before we seek the stone, I have another question.” Peter would find out if Jennifer was telling him the truth or not.

“Am I the seventh son?” Peter asked.

The runes showed yes.

“Another question, is my favorite color blue?” Peter continued with his questions.

Again, the answer was yes.

Not taking his eyes off of Jennifer he asked his next question. “Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?” Jennifer took a deep breath as she threw the runes into the air. “What does that mean?” Peter asked as a completely different answer appeared than the usual yes.

“That means no.” Jennifer answered, pleased that she managed to keep her voice under control.

The smile that graced Peter’s face radiated pure danger. “Good. Throw them again. This time, throw them high.” peter ordered circling around Jennifer as she did and then Peter asked his final question. “Are you working for my brother?” he growled in a dangerous tone.

Gulping, Jennifer did as told and no one breathed as the runes flew high into the air and then they came crashing down and the answer was yes. John gave Jennifer a look that clearly said, ‘You brought this on yourself.’ Before Jennifer could open her mouth to say anything Peter ran her through with his sword.

As Peter cleaned his sword, Andy moved towards his prince. “So, do we start travelling west now?” he asked.

Peter gave him a leer and a smile. “We’ll head west in a little bit, first I think I’ll need some comfort after being betrayed.” Peter purred, leaving no hint of what he wanted.

“Whatever my Sire wants I obey.” Andy sent Peter a coy look and as his prince closed in on his prey the search for the stone was forgotten for now.

*****  
Grumbling under his breath about ‘stubborn gorgeous star’ Liam stalked throughout the forest.

‘Liam.’

Liam halted in his steps as several voices called out to him. “Who’s there?” he demanded looking around.

‘Liam.’

“This is not funny.” Liam growled as the voices continue to call his name.

‘Liam.’

*****  
Deucalion was not at all happy as he stared at the empty crater, finally seeing no other choice, she rubbed the red ruby ring on his finger, hoping his brothers could inform him where their star was. “Come on,” he growled impatiently.

Ethan and Aiden’s faces appeared. “Be careful how much magic you use, brother. It’s beginning to show.” Aiden warned.

“One goat and one small enchantment, hardly extravagant.” Deucalion was quick to point out.

“Well, even using the ring will take its toll.” Ethan reminded him. “Better call on us only in dire need.” Ethan finished his warning.

“And use your runes to locate the star yourself.” Aiden spoke up again.

Deucalion pouted and stomped his foot. “I used them, and he should be here. But now they’re just telling me gibberish,” he whined.

Aiden and Ethan shared a look; this was just one more reason why they hadn’t wanted Deucalion to go, he could become rather childish when things didn’t go the way he wanted them. Turning away, Aiden went to consult his own runes. “It is because you must stay where you are, my brother. He is coming to you. Oh, be warned, Deucalion, delicacy is needed. Misery is draining him, he’s barely shining.” This was not good news; they needed their star to be happy.

It was Ethan that came up with the idea, “Set a trap that ensures his heart is glowing before you cut it out.”

*****

Theo had been sleeping peacefully until he felt something soft nuzzle his cheek. Opening his eyes slowly he was greeted to a sight that took his breath away, a unicorn stood before him. To Theo ’s amazement the beautiful creature placed its horn against the magic chain keeping him trapped and instantly the chain fell away.

Smiling, Theo climbed to his feet and petted the unicorn in thanks before climbing onto its back and riding away. Theo felt bad for leaving Liam, but stars were not meant to be used as gifts, and they were certainly never meant to be kept prisoner.

Moments later Liam came back to the spot where he left Theo only to find the chain and no star. “Theo! Theo!” he called out in worry. “Oh, you idiot.” And Liam had no idea if he was talking about himself or Theo.


	5. Trapped Set

Taking a deep breath Deucalion cast a spell creating a homey-feeling inn out of his carriage and turned to the two goats. “You shall become human.” He then turned them into an elderly woman and young woman.

Looking at the goat once known as Janet but who was now the elderly woman, he told her, “You are now Kali, the innkeeper. I am your husband.” He turned his gaze to Alec, now a beautiful young blond woman with wild curls, “And you’re our daughter, Emma. Now, make everything ready. Our special guest will be here soon.” Deucalion smiled wickedly.

*****

As Theo journeyed with Tara, as he decided to name the unicorn, he talked, well more like complained about Liam, “I mean, who’s to say he’d have even kept his promise about the candle? I just refuse to believe he’s the only person in Beacon Hills who could’ve helped me. He just kept going on and on, ‘Hayden this’ and ‘Hayden that.’”

Tara, the smart unicorn that she was, knew that there was much more to the star’s feelings for this Liam then even he yet knew.

*****  
Liam was tearing through the forest looking for any sigh of Theo.

‘Liam. Please protect our brother, Liam. Theo is in great danger. The unicorn came to help him, but now they are heading into a trap. No star is safe in Beacon Hills. The last to fall, four hundred years ago, was captured by the same brothers who now seek Theo. They tricked her, cared for her, and when her heart was once aglow; they cut it from her chest and ate it.’

Imagines of the past swept by in a blur right before his eyes and Liam saw everything that had happened to the star, ‘Yvaine,’ the star to fall from the heavens. A powerful fear gripped him that the horror that the visions showed him would be Theo ’s fate if Liam didn’t get to him in time. He didn’t know what to do.

‘There’s no time to waste, a coach is coming. By any means possible you must get on it. Run!’ The stars urged him frantically, so Liam did as he was told and began running through the trees. He could see the coach, and his feet began moving in time with the horse’s hooves; he just needed to get ahead of them.

Mason had seen a lot in his time of driving coach for the royal family but a young man shooting out of the trees to jump in front of the coach was not something anyone normally saw. There was only one thing he could do. “Whoa!” He brought the horses to a halt just before they hit the man.

Gabe was normally not a social person, and ever since the death of Monroe he had been even worse. Mason winced as the coach door slammed open and Gabe stormed out with his sword drawn. “If Peter insists on sending a boy to do a man’s job…” Gabe growled moving towards Liam.

“No, no, no, wait, please! I don’t know any Peter. I just need a lift. Look at me, look at me. I’m unarmed. Please. Please, let me ride with you.” Liam begged.

Gabe took a good look at the figure standing before him and saw that this man was no killer. “I’m afraid that’s impossible. I’m on a quest of enormous importance.” Gabe would not fail; he would not let Monroe down, not if his life depended on it.

“Well, then, more reason to take me with you.” Liam needed to get to Theo before it was too late and if he needed to he would get on his hands and knees and beg.

Seeing the pure desperation in the man’s eyes Mason decided to speak up, “There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands, Sir.”

Liam sent the dark-skinned man a grateful smile before turning back to Gabe. “Please. Maybe providence sent me to you just as it sent you to me.”

Gabe was not as cold-hearted as many believed; if he had been Monroe would have never found something in him to love. He could see by the look in his eyes that this man had lost someone very dear to him, ‘Most likely his lover,’ Gabe’s own heart told him. Sighing, Gabe put away his sword. “Get on.”

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Liam bowed deeply to both men before climbing on board the coach.

Gabe rolled his eyes and followed him. Mason smiled sadly to himself, this young man was making him miss his own lover. With a flick of his wrist he got the coach moving once again.

*****  
The storm had come out of nowhere, soaking Theo and Tara to the bone. Theo began shivering and wishing he could find a place to get out of the rain. As if his wish had been heard, it was unexpectedly answered by the outline of a building barely in rain. As they grew closer an inn became visible; light shown welcomingly from its windows.

As soon as they were close enough Theo climbed off Tara, made his way to the entrance, and slipped inside. The moment he crossed the threshold, Theo was enveloped in warmth from the roaring fire in the corner, and a family of three greeted him.

“Goodness me, my dear. Come in out of this wretched rain!” The man came forward with a towel and wrapped it around Theo ’s shoulders. “We have food and drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath. How do you like your bath? Warm, hot or boil-a-lobster?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

“I honestly don’t know.” But Theo had to admit a hot bath sounded nice; it would be his very first bath ever.

Deucalion smiled at his star. “Then let me choose for you, and I’ll have my wife take your horse to the stable.” He turned to the newly human goat. “Kali?” She nodded towards the door, luckily, she was quick to get his hint. Smiling gre turned back to face Theo . “Now let’s get you out of your wet things, shall we?”

A little time later found Theo enjoying a hot bath; he felt the chill from the rain leave his body.

“Feeling better?” Deucalion called through the closed door.

“Much, thank you. The warm water’s actually done me a world of good.” Theo was grateful to the man for his suggestion.

“You see the power of a nice, hot bath?” Deucalion was pleased to see their plan working; the star was beginning to glow. “And your leg? Any improvement?” Before Theo had headed for his bath Deucalion had used a little magic to heal the gash on his leg.

“That was extraordinary.” Theo had been impressed with his skill.

“It’s the very least I could do. I’m just glad that you’re feeling better.” Deucalion said with fake modesty. “I’ll leave you to your bath.” Deucalion knew she had begun to lay the ground work in getting the star to shine brightly again.

It was only when the water began to cool that Theo forced himself to leave the bath. After he dried off and dressed in the robe that Deucalion had provided him, he entered the room he was given and was greeted cheerfully by Deucalion, who was fluffing out his pillow, and then by a plate of delicious-smelling cookies sitting out on the table.

“Did you enjoy your bath? You seem happier.” Deucalion commented.

“I do feel happier, less troubled.” Theo had to admit, a soft smile coming to his face as he picked up a cookie and bit into the chocolate goodie.

“Wonderful. There’s nothing like a nice soak to warm the cockles of your heart.” Deucalion pulled back the bedding and patted the bed for Theo to lie down. “Now, I’m only a simple innkeeper’s husband, but I’ve been told I have a healer’s hands. I’d be glad to give you a massage.”

Theo titled his head as he considered her words, reminding Deucalion of a curious puppy as he asked, “What’s a massage?”

Deucalion gasped. “Never had…Well, bless my soul. There’s nothing like a massage to send you off for the finest and deepest night’s sleep.”

“I do have trouble sleeping at night.” Theo admitted, well it was sort of the truth, he had never attempted to sleep at night. He moved towards the bed.

Deucalion smiled at him. “Lie on your back dear,” he told him softly.

Theo, seeing no reason why he shouldn’t trust him, he did as asked.

“Why not close your eyes? You’ll drift off better that way.” Deucalion suggested sweetly, and Theo let his eyes flutter closed. Once they were completely shut, the witch smiled as the star began to glow, his happiness returning to him. Lifting the cloth resting on the table he pulled out a knife, its blade glistening in the fire light. Rising the weapon high above Theo ’s heart he made ready to plunge it into his chest; his face was a truly horrible sight to behold as he anticipated his success. Youth and power were once again nearly in his grasp. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he lowered the knife…

Endless ringing filled the air as Gabe hit the bell repeatedly. “Hello! Service!” Gabe demanded.

Liam looked at Mason with a look that clearly said, ‘Is he always like this?’ Mason smiled at him and gave him a nod and Liam pouted, wondering who the hell he decided to travel with.

“Maybe we should carry on and try the next inn, especially if this stone is as close as your runes say,” Liam suggested.

Gabe scowled. “I’ll give it one more try,” he declared, much to the annoyance to Mason and Liam.

Deucalion halted in mid-strike at the endless ringing of the bell, and acting quickly, he hid the knife behind his back as Theo ’s eyes snapped open. “Relax here, my love. I’ll be back just as soon as I’ve taken care of this customer.” Deucalion ordered softly as he backed out of the room, ‘Oh yes, I know actually how to take care of these pests.’

Gabe scowled as Deucalion descended the stairs. “At last! We require accommodation.” He growled disdainfully at the man.

Deucalion felt his eyebrow twitch with the barely suppressed urge to turn this man into a frog.

Mason, sensing that his Sire had ticked off their host, plastered a shy smile on his face and approached the counter. “Please, sir, if you would be so kind? Would it be alright if we could get some help to take the horses to the stables?” he asked as politely as he could, even adding in a small bow in his direction.

At that moment Deucalion decided he would spare this man, simply because he knew how to treat a man of her power. “Of course, Emma and Kali will gladly help you and your friend with your horses.”

Gabe nodded his head with approval. “Wonderful. Now, I require a hot bath and a hot meal. See to it right away,” he ordered with a rather imperious wave of his hand.

Deucalion forced a fake smile on his face as he said through clenched teeth, “We’ll get right on to that. I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

Now Kali, formally Janet, had only been human for a couple of hours but she was smart enough to know that Deucalion was angry. She did the only thing he could do to try and ensure the visitors safely, so she turned to Liam and Mason and suggested, “Let’s go get your horses settled.”

Mason and Liam both had experience with angry men and they could easily read the signs that Deucalion was about to explode, and they quickly joined Kali at the door.

Once they were gone, Deucalion turned to Gabe. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to your bath.”

While Liam and Mason were seeing to the horses, and Gabe was enjoying his soak, Theo had gotten bored; after he dressed in the robe and pocketed the stone, he went in search of Deucalion. Hearing noise downstairs he went to investigate.

“Hello!” Theo called softly as he made throughout the inn; a splashing sound drew his attention and he followed it. “Oh!” Blushing darkly, Theo turned away from the bathing man.

Gabe paid no attention to the embarrassed man; he just began snapping out orders. “I’m accustomed to better service, but you are awake now and that’s what counts. Prepare your best room.”

Gabe’s ghostly brothers, who had all been travelling with him, caught sight of a very familiar stone. “He’s got the stone!” They tried to tell Gabe only he wasn’t listening to them.

Deucalion had been in a panic when he discovered Theo ’s room empty and he began a desperate search for the missing star. It was with great relief that he found him downstairs, standing in the hall outside the bathing room. Having heard Gabe’s demands, he entered the room; “I’ll thank you not to bother my guest, sir. I am, after all the man of this inn.” He offered him a glass of wine, hoping that the fool would accept the poisoned cup.

Gabe shook his head no. “No. Until my brother is dead, I have vowed to drink only my own wine,” he informed him with a look of steely determination, and then added, “Though my friends in the stables might be glad of a drop.”

Deucalion turned to Emma and gave her a look; getting the hint, Emma took the poisoned wine out to the stables. Deucalion then turned back to Gabe, “Anything else I can get you?” He asked with a tight smile on his face.

Gabe nodded and asked, “Your best room, perhaps?”

“Of course.” Deucalion turned on his heel, a plotting look on his face as he began thinking of other ways of getting rid of these pests.

Once Deucalion was gone, Gabe turned his gaze to the younger man dressed in a robe, “I’m sorry. I presumed…” He would be the first to admit that he wasn’t good at apologizing, so he quickly changed the subject, “Traveling alone, are you?” Before Theo could get a chance to respond Gabe continued on, “I’ve just stabled my four black stallions and my carriage. Well, I say mine. It all belonged to my late father.”

Theo found that he could do nothing but smile and nod as Gabe, still in his bath, rambled on.

In the stables Mason and Liam worked together in getting the horses settled for the night. Both looked up as the door opened and the blond woman from the inn entered carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses on it.

Mason took one of the offered glasses with a polite, “Thank you.” The blond just smiled at him before moving onto Liam and offering him the second glass.

Flashing the pretty girl one of his most winning smiles, Liam took the second glass. “That’s so kind, thank you very much. My name’s Liam. What’s yours?” he asked her.

A distinctly male voice answered, “Alec.”

Mason and Liam exchanged a look; Tara, the Unicorn, had been listening in and she knew that this Liam was no doubt Theo ’s Liam. Being a magical creature herself, she could not only smell the poison in the cups but see through the spell on the young man. Knowing she had to do something to save Liam, Tara bucked, hitting Alec in the arse, spending both the boy and the wine flying. To Liam and Mason’s horror, the hay upon which the drink had landed shriveled up in a puff of smoke and died the moment the liquid touched it.

“The Prince!” Mason and Liam both cried as they rushed out of the stables and into the severe storm in a desperate attempt to save Prince Gabe.

Theo was really struggling to keep the smile on his face and not yawn out of boredom as Gabe continued to talk about his late father.

“There was not a horse or beast he could not master. So much so that in his youth, he took to riding a camel, which was comical. When he passed, the carriage came to me.” A sad smile overcame Gabe’s face; sure, his father wouldn’t win any father of the year awards, but he was still his father.

While their brother had been talking, Gabe’s dead brothers had being trying to get his attention to something very important; Theo had the watch Gabe needed to claim the throne. “He’s got the stone!” they cried out. But no matter how many times they said it or how loud they shouted, he didn’t seem to pay attention to them, even though now he was talking about the stone.

“And it’s the largest in all of Beacon Hills, so they say.” Gabe trailed off into a chuckle.

Sensing his chance for freedom Theo gave a tried yawn and began to excuse himself, “How nice for you. If you’ll excuse me.” Theo climbed to his feet.

As Theo stood Gabe caught sight of the very watch he sought. “Wait, that necklace you’re wearing, it can’t be.”

“Oh, finally. Yeah, good, well done, yes, sir. Well done. Sweet” His brothers all exclaimed as Gabe’s eyes were finally opened.

“Come here. Let me see it,” Gabe demanded. “You have no idea what you’re meddling with. I am Gabe, the first born of Beacon Hills and I demand that you bring it to me! Now!”

Frightened slightly Theo backed away from the other man just as the inn doors flew open and a soaking wet Liam and Mason came bursting though. “Prince Gabe! Don’t touch anything they give you! They tried to…” Liam’s warning died on his lips as he came face-to-face with the man for whom he had being searching everywhere.

Mason glanced between his new friend and the handsome young man in the bathrobe with a raised eyebrow; only a fool couldn’t see the spark of desire that flashed in both their eyes when they spotted one another.

A sudden gurgling noise drew the three men’s attention back to Gabe and their eyes widened in horror as Deucalion stood behind Gabe and gleefully slit his throat from ear to ear. Mason immediately mourned the loss of his Sire but hoped he would find Monroe waiting from him on the other side.

Reacting instinctively, Liam grabbed Theo and tucked the star behind him protectively. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, glancing at Theo and the star could see the pure worry shining in Liam’s blue eyes. Unexpectedly, warmth surged through Theo ’s heart, leaving him speechless; he could only nod in response that he was okay.

Deucalion snarled at the sight of his star being protected by the handsome young man. “Kali! Get him!” He roared and pointed at Liam.

To everyone’s amazement the woman they knew as Kali jumped over the counter; Liam and Mason hadn’t even seen her come in from the stables. But that surprise didn’t last long as Kali struck Liam with a strong kick to the chest and it sent him flying backwards into Theo , sending them both tumbling to the floor.

‘I am really getting tired of being beat up by old people,’ Liam growled to himself as he climbed to his feet only to duck as Mason was sent flying by another kick by Kali.

Mason met Liam’s eyes. “Get him out of here,” Mason growled at the other man.

Deucalion moved towards the star. “The golden burning heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened little heart. Even so, it’s better than no heart at all!” He raised the bloody knife high over his head and prepared to lunge at Theo.

Grasping the Babylon candle in his hand, Liam grabbed Theo by the arm and whispered in his ear, “Hold me tight and think of home.” With that Liam thrust the candle into the fire in the fireplace.

A bright light filled the air as the two disappeared and Mason took this chance to make good his own escape. Once the light died down a roar of desperate anger escaped Deucalion’s lips as he realized that his star was gone. “No!” With his magic unchecked he shattered the spells he had created, leaving nothing but destruction in his wake.


	6. Enter Shakespeare

Lightning flashed all round them and rain poured down heavily on them as Liam and Theo looked at their surroundings. Liam could hardly believe his eyes when he realized that they were in the middle of the sky standing on a cloud. With rage in his eyes, Liam turned his fury on Theo. “What the hell did you do?” he roared at the star.

An equal rage filled Theo; he was not going to take the blame for this. “What did I do? What did you do? ‘Think of home!’ That was a great plan! You thought of your home and I thought of mine and now we’re halfway between the two!” The angry star shouted back.

“Oh, you daft cow! What did you think of your home for?” Liam roared back.

By this time Theo was seething. “You said think of home! If you wanted me to think of your home, you should have said so!” Theo pointed out.

Liam looked at Theo like he was the craziest person he ever laid eyes on. “Some crazy msn was going to cut out your heart and you wanted more specific instructions? Perhaps you’d like it in writing! Or maybe a diagram!” Liam shouted sarcastically.

Before they could continue their fight they suddenly found themselves scooped up in a net.

A pretty redhead peered into the net. “Look, The Hunter! We caught ourselves a little bonus!” she called over her shoulder.

Another woman peered into the net. “A couple of Lightning Marshals!” she cried out in delight.

A third woman joined them, a pretty little Asian who frowned at the two drenched and shivering men. “They don’t look like Lightning Marshals to me, Alison,” she added her thoughts.

Alison looked at the woman blankly. “Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of the storm, Kira?” She questioned, annoyance lacing her voice.

The redhead woman growled something Liam and Theo couldn’t hear at Alison only for Alison to laugh at her. “Oh, calm down, Lydia, your precious Kira is fine.”

A fourth voice cut in, effectively breaking up the growing fight. “Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of the storm?” A male voice repeated Alison’s question and a handsome male dressed in a white dress shirt stepped forward. “Well, let’s think.” He continued. “Maybe for the same godforsaken reason we are!” He now growled at them all.

Silence reigned supreme for a moment until The Hunter turned his attention from his crew to the two trapped men. “Now, who are you?” Power laced his every word as he stared deeply into their eyes, first Liam’s and then Theo’s. As the star looked into the man’s eyes he saw knowledge in them and for a brief moment Theo feared the The Hunter knew who he was.

Standing the The Hunter stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to face his crew. “Let’s see if a night in our lovely brig will loosen their lips,” he ordered much to the joy of his crew. Liam and Theo looked at each other with mounting alarm at how pleased these women were at the idea of having prisoners. The one called Alison even danced a few happy steps around the other two women.

“Get them to the brig!” Always the first member of the crew ready and waiting to follow the The Hunter’s orders, Lydia released the net and let Theo and Liam fall to the hard floor of the ship with a loud thud.

Seeing all the sharp and pointy swords aimed directly at them Liam and Theo hastily climbed to their feet, and once again, Liam placed himself between Theo and danger. “You heard the man! Let’s go!” Alison ordered as she waved her own sword threateningly.

The The Hunter exchanged a look with Kira, his first mate, and she silently nodded; she would run things while he got answers from their guests. The The Hunter smiled, once again grateful that he had managed to save Kira from slave traders; she had quickly become the best first mate he ever had. Kira could only smile fondly after the man as The Hunter bounced off after their prisoners with the orders, “Get them into the brig!”

Turning to face the rest of the crew, Kira’s smile immediately faded into a scowl as she barked, “All right you dirty dogs, back to work! We’ve got lightning to catch!” The crew was quick to respond and get back to their duties.

In the brig, tied to separate chairs with their backs to one another, Liam and Theo felt the realty of their situation hit them. “They’re going to kill us, aren’t they?” Theo asked softly, the tremor in his voice giving away his fear.

“I don’t know,” Liam answered just as softly, wishing he could hold Theo and sooth his fear. ‘Whoa, where did that come from? I love Hayden,’ he reminded himself. Nonetheless, he wiggled his hands enough that he could stick a finger out and capture one of Theo ’s; he curled them together as best he could.

A bitter chuckle escaped Theo ’s lips. “You know, it’s funny. I used to watch…” At this point Theo ’s voice failed him, but after taking a moment to compose himself, he tried again. “I used to watch people having adventures. I envied them.”

“You ever heard the expression, ‘Be careful what you wish for’?” Liam asked Theo.

“What? So, ending up with my heart cut out, that’ll serve me right, will it?” Theo was hurt, although for the life of him he didn’t know why. He knew he and Liam had problems, but he didn’t think the other man hated him so much that Liam thought he deserved his heart cut out.

At the hurt tone in Theo ’s voice, Liam realized how his words sounded and he cursed himself for being such an idiot; he needed to make this right. “No! No, I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that. Look, I admire you dreaming. Shop boy like me, I could never have imagined an adventure this big to have wished for it in the first place. I just thought I would find some lump of celestial rock and take it home, and that would be it,” Liam admitted softly.

“And you got me instead. You know, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in all my years watching Earth, it’s that people aren’t always what they seem. There are shop boys, and then there are boys who just happen to work in shops for the time being. And trust me, Liam, you’re no shop boy. You saved my life. Thank you.” Theo told Liam straight from the heart.

Liam couldn’t find anything to say; no one had ever said anything like that to him before, except his father. To everyone else in the village, even to Hayden, he was only Liam, the shop boy.

*****  
Peter looked at the dead body of his brother Gabe, still lying in the bathtub in which he was killed; he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell a bathtub was doing out in the middle of nowhere. But those thoughts wiped away as a giant smile spread across Peter’s face. “Well, well, well. The last brother is dead. This means I am king! I’m king!” Peter let out a whoop of joy, pulling Andy into a kiss and a quick grope.

Like a cold shower, Vernon’s voice washed over them, “Not yet, brother.”

Forcing himself to pull away from Andy’s delightful mouth, Peter pouted as he remembered something important, “Damn. I still need the stone.”

“Your brother doesn’t have it, does he?” Andy asked softly.

Peter had to admit that Andy had a valuable point; still, he was a jealous man and was not about to let his lover touch another, even if it was only the corpse of his brother. Peter pointed at some random solider and ordered, “You, find out if my brother has the stone on him.”

While the poor solider was forced to search the bathtub water with the ghost of Gabe hovering over his shoulder cursing at him, two more soldiers were dragging forward a scared young man between them. Peter levelled a glare at the man and demand in a clipped tone, “Where is my stone?”

Alec stuttered as he tried to answer, “I don’t… The man, see, your brother… I heard him speak of a stone.” Alec struggled to remember what had happened. “Yeah. The guy had it. The guy had it!” He happily shouted.

In a flash Peter had his sword drawn and resting against Alec’s neck. “What guy?” he asked far too calmly and with a look that frightened everyone.

Swallowing nervously and feeling the point of the blade press against his skin, Alec answered quickly, “He got away. Because this was a trap, he set it up just for him, but your brother, he came just straight into it.”

“A trap? Set by whom? Who was he?” Peter demanded to know, stepping even closer to the young man.

“A man you should pray never meet,” Alec whispered, fear shining in his eyes. “He’s… he’s gone now. He took your brother’s carriage.”

“This man wanted my stone?” Peter was not the least bit happy with that news. “Why?”

Alec shook his head. “No. He wanted the guy’s heart. He said the guy was a star and he wanted to cut out his heart and…” The boy could not finish that sentence.

He didn’t need to, for Peter finished it for him, “Eat it?” At Alec’s nod a wicked gleam entered the last prince of Beacon Hills’s eyes. “Do you have any idea what this means? Everlasting life! King forever!” Peter was giddy with the knowledge that it was no longer just the stone he sought, but now also a star that brought immortality.

The poor solider who had to search the bathtub pulled out his arm and reported to his Price, “It’s not here, sire.”

Removing his blade from Alec’s neck Peter gave the order, “This idiot’s coming with us. We have a stone to find and a star to capture.”

*****  
Deucalion was seething that the star had gotten away from him and that anger seeped into his voice as he spoke to his brothers. “Ask again!” he demanded in a shrill, ugly voice.

Aiden was not at all pleased with his brother’s tone and he made that fact abundantly clear before answering the question. “We have asked again, and the answer is still the same. He is airborne!”

“Well, he can’t remain so forever. Inform me as soon as he touches the ground! Immediately! Do you understand?” Deucalion ordered.

This time it was Ethan who growled warningly at Deucalion, “Watch your tongue, brother! It is you and not we who have lost him.”

Aiden butted in at that point, “Lost him and broken the knife!”

With a roll of her eyes, Ethan pushed Aiden out of his way. “Even if you apprehend him, how will you complete the deed now that the knife is useless? Perhaps you should return now and one of us will set out in your place,” Ethan suggested, although he already knew the answer. Just one more reason why Deucalion shouldn’t have been the one to go out on the hunt; he too stubborn and prideful to admit his mistakes.

“Don’t be absurd,” Deucalion snapped back. “I’ll bring him home and we’ll deal with him there. Be sure everything is ready for our arrival.” He ordered as he finished their conversation. Sitting back in the carriage he used magic to snap the reins urging the horses to go faster.

*****  
Theo couldn’t believe what he was about to say, but he needed something to take his mind off of his certain death. “Tell me about Hayden then.”

Liam blinked; that was not something he ever expected to hear from Theo. “Well, she…” He was stumped, he honestly didn’t know what to say about Hayden and so he reacted with anger. “There’s nothing more to tell you.”

Ignoring the sudden bad temper, Theo just raised an eyebrow at Liam’s answer. “Because from the little I know about humans, your love is unconditional. It’s not something you can buy, no matter what is offered.” The star wondered if Liam was smart enough to have caught his little dig.

From the way Liam tensed, he was. “Hang on. It wasn’t about buying her love. This was a way for me to prove how I felt,” Liam told Theo, although even to his ears, his words sounded lame.

It was what Theo said next that made Liam truly stop and think. “And what’s she doing to prove how she feels about you?”

“Well…” Liam opened and closed his mouth a few times; he had absolutely no idea how to answer Theo. Finally, frustrated, he said, “Look, Theo, you’ll understand when you meet her. All right?” Then as afterthought Liam added, “Provided we don’t get murdered by pirates first, of course.”

“Murdered by pirates. Heart torn out and eaten. Meet Hayden. I can’t decide which sounds more fun.” Theo declared sarcastically with roll of his eyes.

Even though he couldn’t actually see Theo roll his eyes, he somehow just knew that he had, and it was something which Liam had to admit was very sexy when the star did it.

*****

Deucalion was beginning to lose hope that they would ever find the vessel carrying their star when his ring began to glow.

Ethan’s picture appeared in the ring. “We’ve located the sky vessel. It’s heading north for the port town on Mount Valiant and you are no longer the only one seeking the star. There’s someone following your tracks,” he warned.

That got Deucalion’s attention and he sat up straight and asked, “A witch? A warlock?”

Ethan shook his head. “A prince and he’s catching up to you! Get a move on!”

Magically snapping the reigns harder, Deucalion urged the horses to move faster; the star was so close.

*****  
After their talk Liam and Theo had fallen into a companionable silence, and Liam found himself repeating the star’s words over and over again in his head. How exactly was Hayden proving her love for him? As hard as Liam thought, he couldn’t come up with an answer.

The brig door opened and the man they knew only as The Hunter entered.

“So, this is the part where you tell me who you are and why you’re up here.” The Hunter began in a menacing tone as he moved over to Theo. “Or I’ll snap his pretty little fingers one by one like dry twigs,” he threatened with a mean chuckle.

“My name is Liam McCall. This is my husband, Theo.” Liam spoke up quickly, before the other man could answer, he wouldn’t let anyone harm Theo.

“Your husband?” the Hunter asked in disbelieving tone. “Far too young and radiant to belong to just one man; it’s share and share alike aboard my vessel, sonny boy!” To Liam and Theo ’s horror, the hunter roughly hauled Theo into a kiss that had Liam roaring with jealousy.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Liam snarled struggling against his ropes; no one should ever be allowed to kiss Theo like that but him.

Breaking the kiss, the hunter moved towards Liam. “You may think you’re showing a little spirit in front of your young man, but if you talk back to me again, I’ll feed your tongue to the dogs, you impertinent little pup!” the man growled, getting right up into Liam’s face.

“Sir?” Liam asked softly to see if that would help calm the Hunter. It took all of his willpower he possessed not to flinch from the man’s bad breath, and he felt really sorry for Theo for having to endure that kiss.

“Better, but still interrupting.” The Hunter glared at Liam and wisely the other man stayed quiet, so he continued, “Let’s see. A hanging’s always good for morale! Maybe we’ll watch you dance a gallows jig! Or perhaps I’ll just tip you over the side and have done with it! It’s a very long way down, plenty of time to reminisce about your pitifully short lives.”

“Please, look, we’re just trying to make our way home, back to a place called Wall, where I come from.” Liam pleaded with the Doctor.

“What did you say?” The Hunter’s tone was unreadable.

“I said we were trying to get home to Wall.” Liam repeated, hoping that somehow, he was getting through to this man.

“That’s one lie too many, my son.” The Hunter’s tone was low and very dangerous.

Outside the brig door, Lydia, Alison, and Kira had their ears pressed against the door, while half the crew waited behind them, all eager to hear what was going on.

“Wall?” Alison asked in a confused voice.

“Shut up!” Lydia snapped; she was trying to listen.

“What’s he saying?” Brayden, another crew member, asked the question everyone else was thinking.

“Thought you could just wander onto my patch, did you?” The Hunter’s angry voice came through the door crystal clear.

“He is. Yeah, he’s gonna…” Stiles was nearly jumping for joy at this point but his boyfriend, Derek, shushed him with a punch to his shoulder.

“And live to tell the tale?” The Hunter carried on.

Kira was familiar enough with the Hunter’s habits to know that his conversation with the prisoners was coming to an end. She turned to the crew and quietly started barking orders, “All right, go, on the deck, on the deck! Now, all of you, go, go, go!” She knew that if the Hunter saw them standing outside the door eavesdropping, they’d suffer the same fate as the two captured men. She also knew that they needed to be topside if they wanted to see what was going to happen when the Hunter brought the two men out of the brig.

“Big mistake, Mr. McCall! And it’s the last one you’ll ever make!” The Hunter growled.

“No! No! You brute!” Theo ’s fearful and angry voice cried out.

“Come… Come on!” Stiles chanted under his breath as he and the rest waited to hear the fate of the two men behind the door. They got their wish soon enough as they heard the sound of body being thrown out of the brig’s window followed by the anguished cry of, “You murderer! You pig!”

“Come on! Get up!” They heard the Hunter order and they took that as their cue to truly get up on the deck or they would be the ones facing their captain wrath.

A few moments later the Hunter emerged from below leading the man dressed in the bathrobe by a rope that tied around his bound hands. “I’m taking the boy to my cabin, and mark my words, anyone who disturbs me for the next few hours will get the same treatment!” He growled out his warning to his crew.

A disgusted look came over Stile’s face. “What? You’ll… Because I only do that with Derek.”

“No, you idiot! I’ll sling you over the side as well!” The Hunter rolled his eyes as stiles the idiot lived up to his nickname once again.

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles muttered under his breath looking away.

The Hunter just shook his head before dragging the struggling Theo down to his cabin.

Kira turned to look at the others. “Captain’s busy. So, should you be,” she ordered, before casting a glance at the now gone the Hunter and his prisoner, wondering just what he was up to.


	7. Of Stars, Lighting, and a Waltz

The Hunter opened the door to his cabin and tossed Theo inside. “Get in there, wretch!” the Hunter ordered before slamming his doors shut. Then, without warning, it was like a switch was flipped and the atmosphere in the room changed immediately. The gruff and scowling Hunter turned to face Theo and the still very much alive Liam with a big smile on his face. “So, that went well, I thought. Now, tell me news of my beloved England. I want to hear absolutely everything.” He clapped his hands together.

“Hang on. I can’t believe your crew fell for that. And where in God’s name did you get that mannequin from?” Theo asked, still not quite believing that the Hunter’s crew was that easily fooled.

With a cheery grin on his face and with a bounce in his step, the Hunter began answering, “Oh, it works every time. An ounce of bargaining, a pinch of trickery, a soupcon of intimidation, et voila! The perfect recipe for a towering reputation without ever having to spill one drop of blood. Ever try to get blood stains out of a silk shirt? Nightmare.” The Hunter shuddered in remembrance.

Liam and Theo shared a look before Liam cleared his throat, “Right, but I still don’t understand how they won’t recognize me.” While the crew had been fooled by the Hunter’s act he had no doubt that they would soon recognize the captured man that had just been thrown overboard.

The Hunter just smiled at Liam with a cheery grin, “Liam, my dear boy, when I’m done, your own mother won’t recognize you. Now, we’ve no time to waste. We only have two hours before we make port. First and foremost,…”

Grabbing Liam by the arm he hauled him over to the giant walk-in closet filled with all types of clothing, and surprisingly enough, quite a few pieces of women’s clothing as well. “It’ll be so good to see you out of those dreary clothes.” The Hunter wrinkled his nose as he looked at the soaking wet clothing Liam was wearing. “So very small-town-errand-boy. Howling parochial.” Muttering under his breath, the Hunter began pulling out clothing and comparing them to Liam until finally after several moments he handed Liam an outfit, “Here. Tres you. I wore it as a younger man. I hate to throw anything away. You know the day you do, it’ll be back in fashion, be oh, so de la mode.”

After shooing Liam off to change, the Hunter turned to Theo, “Now, you, darling, I have some lovely suits. Take your pick.” He watched Theo fingering a dark black suit; add a navy silk shirt to it and the Hunter knew that Liam wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of the young man.

Snatching his fingers away from the suit sleeve like they had been burned, Theo smiled and shook his head. “Oh, no, really, I’m fine.” The star didn’t want to trouble their savior any further.

Shaking his head, the Hunter pointed out, not unkindly, “Honey, you’re wearing a bathrobe.” Walking past Theo, the Hunter took out the suit and added the dark blue silk shirt and handed them to the star.

Accepting the clothing gratefully, Theo went to change, never noticing the matchmaking gleam in the Hunter’s eyes. The wily old sky Hunter knew exactly what soul mates looked like and it was glaringly obvious that the two young ones on his hands, even if they didn’t know it yet.

After changing Liam wandered back out into the main cabinet and got his first look at a properly-dressed Theo. He found that he suddenly needed to relearn how to breathe once he caught sight of the star. The instant he saw Theo in the dark suit with the pop of blue from the shirt, it was all he could think was, ‘blue is so his color!’ Liam felt his fingers itch with the urge to strip Theo out of that suit and see it spread out on the floor as he showed its wearer just what effect the star had on him.

‘Whoa, where in the world did that come from? I love Hayden and only Hayden.’ Liam didn’t understand what was happening to him; it had always been Hayden that had filled his thoughts, but now the star was almost the only thing he could think of any more, he had barely thought of Hayden until just that moment, and that worried Liam.

Theo had to admit that Liam did look handsome dressed in a deep red shirt and dark trousers, and Theo had to admit the black braces and the greatcoat made him look very dashing indeed.

The Hunter wanted to bounce on his feet as he saw the looks being exchanged between the two men, but he restrained himself, didn’t want to give the game away too soon, as it were; still he clapped his hands. “Now, England, England! I want to hear everything.” He grabbed Liam by the arm and dragged him over to the chair in front of the vanity table, all the while thinking, ‘Really, this military haircut has to go.’

“But, you’re not from England.” Liam was surprised by how deep the Hunter’s desire was for news of Liam’s homeland.

Sadly, the Doctor shook his head. “Oh, no, sadly, no. But from my earliest youth, I lapped up the stories. People always told me they were nothing more than folklore, fairy tales and rumors about a world beyond the wall, but my heart told me they were true. As a boy, I’d scurry away from my father at the market while he did his dealings just to peek over the wall, dreaming of, perhaps, crossing it one day, seeing England for myself, and finding him again.” The Hunter trailed off into a wistful tone as he recalled a wish that would never come true.

“Find who again?” Theo asked softly having caught the look of intense longing in the Hunter’s eyes.

“The young man who stole my heart from the moment I laid my eyes on him, my handsome Brett.” The Hunter sighed, and a soft, sweet smile played across his lips.

Liam could only blink with surprise. It had to be a coincidence; there was no way that the Hunter’s Brett was Hayden’s Brett. “So, you were looking over there,” he stated trying to get back on topic.

“Oh, yes,” the Hunter muttered all the while studying Liam’s hair, and as he began to work on changing Liam’s appearance, he continued telling them about his past, “Mind you, I did my best to fit in here. Tried to make my father, Captain Ghostmaker, proud, and forged a decent reputation as a ruthless marauder and cold-blooded killer. But then my father died. I always promised him I’d take over the family business, keep the old girl flying, you know?”

With a tear in his eye and a catch in his voice the Hunter told them, “You have no idea the lightness it brings to my heart being able to confide in you two charming young people. It’s the pressure of maintaining the whole Hunter Shakespeare persona for the sake of the crew. You see, I’m very much a man of my own creation. Even chose the name specially. Took me ages. See, I’m thinking legendary British wordsmith. My enemies and crew are thinking, ‘Shake! Spear!’. It’s the little things like that that make me happy, and sounds much more intimidating than Nolan.”

“I don’t understand that. Surely it would make you happier just to be yourself. Why fight to be accepted by people you don’t actually want to be like?” Liam didn’t understand why anyone would go to such lengths to try and fit in.

“Yeah. Why would anyone do that to himself?” Theo echoed, giving Liam a knowing look that the other man completely missed.

“Exactly.” Liam agreed, smiling at himself in the mirror as he took in his new haircut. Thanks to a touch of the Hunter’s special brand of magic, his hair had somehow grown out a little longer and his bangs were now gelled and styled.

Theo rolled his eyes in fond amusement at Liam’s blindness; he thought it endearing of the man was so much like the Hunter, ‘Nolan,’ his mind supplied. On the one hand, the star found it curious that both men hid their true selves behind a mask, while on the other hand, he considered it a shame, as he rather liked the true Liam McCall and Nolan.

Two hours later

As the Hunter predicted the ship made port in two hours, made known throughout the ship with Derek’s call, “Port ahoy! Ready the lightning barrels!”

The Hunter took Theo, along with most of his crew, leaving Liam time to get in position for the Hunter’s plan.

Theo, having never willingly stepped foot on Earth before, found himself taking in every little thing that caught his eye. During his time as Liam’s prisoner, he’d been too far busy glowering at Liam’s back and mumbling angry words to pay any attention to the world around him. The Hunter couldn’t help but let a tiny smile slip through his mask as he watched the star’s eyes widen with childish glee. Knowing the danger Theo would be in if anyone figured out who he was, the Hunter made sure to keep the star in his sight at all times.

They made their way to the shop at the end of the alley. “Hurry up,” the Hunter ordered not at all liking the calculating look in Garett’s eyes as the blond trailed his gaze boldly over Theo ’s suit-clad body.

Stiles and Derek hauled in the barrels full of lightning and Garett began his inspection. “Yeah, doesn’t seem very fresh, I’ll be honest,” the devious shopkeeper told them.

The Hunter scowled as he growled out, “Shall I give you a little taste, young Garett?”

Gulping comically, Garett made a big show of taking another look and tapping on the barrels. “No, no. Oh, there you go. Brilliant! I think it’s still crackling, very much alive, still tres fresh.” Garett revised his pervious statement with an overly big and obvious forced smile on his face.

“So, name your best price,” the Hunter demanded.

“For ten thousands bolts?” Garret asked as he stroked his chin. “Hmmm…”

“Ten thousand bolts of the finest quality, each one is grade A.” Kira spoke up from her position at the Hunter’s right side. “We only harvest the very best.”

Garett treated Kira to his most lascivious leer and was in turn fiercely glared at by Lydia; she did not like this man or the crush he had on her Kira. Clearing his throat nervously, Garett returned to the possible sale at hand. “Yeah, but it’s difficult to shift, isn’t it? Difficult to store. If I get Revenue in here sniffing around... Best price, 150 guineas.” Garett finally offered.

“Gentlemen and ladies put the merchandise back onboard and prepare to sail.” The hunter spun on his heel and started walking towards the door.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Garett cried out panic; he couldn’t afford lose this sale.

“Garett, always a pleasure.” The Hunter’s crew knew he was lying through his teeth even as they prepared the barrels of lightning for transport back to their ship.

“Hold on, hold on! One minute, please, Hunter S. Hold on, cuddles.” Garett quickly grabbed the Hunter’s arm to stop him from leaving and the very instant he touched the Hunter, Kira drew her sword, quite prepared to permanently separate Garett’s hand from his body. It was only the Hunter waving her to stand down that saved Garett hand and probably his life.

“One-sixty.” Garett snatched back his hand and made his new offer quickly.

Crossing his arms, the Hunter stared down the other man. “Seeing as I’m feeling particularly generous today, I’ll settle for two hundred.” He smoothly counter-offered.

A snide chortle escaped Garett’s lips. “Two hundred? Okay. You’re having a laugh. Have you had your head in that?” Garett pointed to the barrels. “Has he been sailing up where the air’s too thin?” He looked at the Hunter’s crew, waiting, hoping that one of them would laugh with him.

“You are being very rude.” The Hunter growled out.

“Not anymore.” Garett took one look at the slowly building anger in the Hunter’s eyes, and decided that he wasn’t going to mess with this very dangerous man any longer.

“Two hundred.” The Hunter repeated his price in a non-nonsense voice.

“One-eighty.” Garett offered instead.

‘Two hundred.”

“That’s not negotiation. I’m changing my number, one-eighty-five.” Garett offered again.

“Did I hear two hundred?” The Hunter would not be budged from his price.

“From you, you did. Yeah. You said two hundred. If I did, you’re a ventriloquist. Okay, one-nine-five, final offer.” He would not move another cent.

The Hunter nodded. “One-nine-five it is. So, with sales tax, that’s, let’s see, two hundred.” He said with an extremely satisfied smile.

Garett smiled back, although he would rather have punched the Hunter instead. “Brilliant; put it in the back,” he told Stiles and Derek. Only after the men got the okay from their Hunter, did they start moving barrels. Garett waved the Hunter over to follow him, and Theo, having strict orders to stay with the Hunter at all the times, began to follow them. They’d only walked a few pieces when Garett turned to glare at him. “Yes? Can I help you?”

Theo looked to the Hunter for guidance, and when the other man gave him the nod okay, Theo wandered a few feet away to look at something in a display case.

Garett shook his head. “Nosey git,” he muttered about Theo, but one look at the glare on the Hunter’s face and Garett figured it would be wise to get straight to the reason why he pulled him away into a private chat. “Have you heard the rumors going around about a fallen star?” he asked with lurid excitement lacing his voice. “Everyone’s talking about it! You get your hands on one of them, we can shut up shop. Retire.” Garett was no fool, well, he could be at times, but even he knew how valuable a star was.

“Fallen star?” The Hunter asked with curiosity, and he risked taking a quick glance at Theo. He could see by the sudden, albeit minute, stiffening of the young man’s body that he’d heard what Garett had asked.

“Yeah. Anything on your travels?” Garett asked hopefully.

“No.”

Garett pouted; that was not what he wanted to hear. “Not even a little sniff of a whisper? Everyone’s going on about it down at the market.”

That piqued the Hunter’s interest. “Which market?” He kept his voice calm. “The market near the wall?”

“Yeah,” Garett nodded his head thinking that maybe the Hunter did know something after all.

“Well, Garett, you’re wasting your time if you’re listening to gossip from the kind of pond scum trading down there.” The Hunter told him firmly, knowing that it was time to get Theo out of the shop and back to the relative safety of his ship.

“Well, if…” Garett trailed off as a familiar-looking blond woman entered the shop, bumping right into Theo, but carried on like nothing happened.

“Oh, my word! Speak of the devil.” The Hunter knew this might just be his best chance to get away.

Kate glared at Garett. “Oh, yeah? What were you saying, then?” the witch demanded.

“Oh, just what a wonderful woman you are, Kate. How the world wouldn’t be the same place without you. You look great! You’ve had your feet done, haven’t you? Come on, you can tell me,” Garett lied straight to her face with a smile on his face.

The Hunter gave a big smile. “Seeing as you two have business to attend to, Kate, Garett, have a good day.” Turning on his heel, he grasped Theo ’s arm tightly and whispered, “Come on.” Garett might not see what Theo was, but a witch certainly should, it was time to leave as quickly as they could.

Kate watched the Hunter and his crew go, feeling as if she missed something. But whatever it was, it didn’t come to her, so she shrugged her boney shoulders and turned her attention back to the shopkeeper.

Arriving back at the ship in record time, the Hunter’s crew instantly went on guard as they caught sight of a strange man lounging about on deck. As one, they all drew out their weapons in a well-practiced move.

“Stand down!” the Hunter ordered, coming forward to embrace Liam. “This is my nephew, the fearsome buccaneer, Liam McCall. He’ll be joining us for our journey home.” He hastened to explain Liam’s unexpected presence to his crew before reaching out and grabbing Theo and tossing him into Liam’s arms. “Here you go; I have the perfect gift to keep you amused and out of my hair on the way, Liam.”

Thoroughly enjoying the feel of Theo held close to his body, Liam blinked for a moment before understanding what the Hunter was saying, and he tightened his grip on Theo and yelled, “Arrg,” which was echoed by the rest of the crew. No one looking at him, except perhaps for Theo and the Hunter, knew how foolish he felt making that sound, but it seemed appropriate at the time.

“Let’s get young Theo on his way home!” The Hunter nodded to Kira to get them underway, and then he escorted Liam and Theo below decks.

Time on board the ship passed quickly for Liam and Theo; they began helping out by catching lightning, and the crew and the Hunter took it upon themselves to teach Liam how to sword fight.

Theo found good friends in Kira and Lydia and they often spent a lot of time together; at the very moment the three were snacking on fresh fruits as they watched Liam and the Hunter’s sword lesson. To everyone’s amazement Liam managed to beat the Hunter. “Touché. I’m impressed.” The Hunter said as he allowed Liam to help him to his feet. Kira had been the last person to best him in a sword fighting match, and both the Hunter and his crew were surprised.

Night had fallen and the star-filled sky was clear; the crew were relaxing on deck, some were playing cards, others just chatting quietly and one man sat on a barrel and softly played an old violin. Sitting in the shadows, Liam felt a strange emotion burning within him as he watched Nolan dance with his Theo.

“Theo, I know what you are,” Nolan whispered, and he felt Theo tense and begin to move away; Nolan tightened his grip on Theo. “No, no. Have no fear. No one on this vessel will harm you, but there are plenty who would. Your emotions give you away, Theo. You must learn to control them. You’ve been glowing more brightly every day, and I think you know why.” He hinted with a quirk of one eyebrow.

“Of course, I know why I’m glowing. I’m a star. And what do stars do best?” Theo refused to admit the true reason for the marked increase in his bright, happy glow.

“Well, it’s certainly not the waltz,” Nolan joked, before an idea came to him and he whirled Theo over to Liam. “Now you try,” he instructed Liam with a broad wink behind Theo ’s back.

Smiling with delight, Liam gladly swept Theo into his arms and the two began dancing to music that had suddenly become quite romantic in nature. They moved as one across the deck, and Theo began to glow more and more brightly until he was the light in the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to post another chapter later tonight.


	8. What Do Stars Do Best?

Deucalion glared down at the tied-up Garett; he had tracked his star to this point, only to find out he was too late. “Due west, you say? And you’re certain he had a young Welshman with him?” he demanded to know.

“Yeah.” Garett nodded fearfully; he knew of Deucalion and his brother’s reputation for power and wrath.

“You’re sure? Absolutely sure you’re not lying?” He walked around him.

“I’d cross my heart if I had one,” Garett said with a nervous laugh.

“You’d better be telling the truth, you two-faced dog.” There was warning in Deucalion’s voice.

“I can get you one of those, actually. Very good guard dogs. They can watch the back and the front door at the same time. I can get you anything you want.” Garett heard the whiney sound in his voice, and he knew he was pleading with an evil, vengeful man, but this was his life on the line.

That last line caught Deucalion’s attention. “Anything, you say? What are the chances of getting me a Babylon candle?” He ran His hands over the shelves looking for anything that might strike his fancy.

“That one’s slim. Although, I did know a girl once, if you know what I mean.” At Deucalion’s glare he knew he should stop his rambling, but he was too nervous to shut up, “I am a ladies man… who had a sister… at least, I think it was a woman. Oh, she was terrible. Face like a bag of frogs, ugly frogs...”

“Enough!” Deucalion growled as he shot a spell at Garett, robbing him of his voice and replacing it with the squawk of a chicken. Turning on his heel he stalked out of the shop; he had a star to find.

*****

“Hang on tight! The Captain’s at the helm!” Kira warned as the ship hit the water pretty roughly and actually bounced across the waves, yet despite the Hunter’s self-proclaimed prowess at the wheel, somehow, they managed to land safely.

It was a sad affair all around as Liam and Theo prepared to leave the ship and her crew behind. Over the course of their short voyage together, the two men had become popular with everyone on board. They were currently standing on the deck saying their good-byes to the Hunter, who had gifted them with a container of his very best and rarest lightning.

“There’s the road you’ll need for Wall.” The Hunter told them before taking Theo ’s hand in his. “Good luck on your journey home, Theo, wherever that may be.”

Releasing Theo ’s hands the Hunter turned to Liam. “And good luck to you, Liam, with Hayden.”

Theo smiled at the Hunter. “How can we ever thank you enough for your kindness?”

“Don’t mention it. No, seriously, don’t mention it.” The Hunter winked at them. “Reputations, you know. A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy. Oh, and Liam, just remember…” The Hunter leaned in close and whispered something in Liam’s ear. Pulling away from Liam the Hunter gave him a look. “Just think about it. Well, give my regards to England. It’s been a pleasure to meet you both.” At this Kira let out a small cough and the Hunter quickly added loud enough for his crew to hear, “Mind you don’t wear that wench out, Captain Liam!”

It was harder than they thought to walk away, but Liam and Theo somehow managed. They walked in silence until the port and the ship were no longer in sight. Finally, Theo couldn’t keep quiet anymore; he simply had to know or burst from curiosity, “What did he say to you?”

Liam frowned, not quite getting what Theo meant. “What did who say when?” he asked, tilting his head at the star.

Theo stopped in his tracks, and that forced Liam to stop. “Just then, when he whispered to you.” The star waved his hand back the way they came to emphasis his point. “Nolan, what did he tell you?”

“No… No, he… He was just saying we should use the lightning to get you a better Babylon candle. Barter for it, you know.” Liam managed to stutter out before hurrying away from Theo, afraid the star would see that he was lying.

The star followed after him, only at a much slower speed and feeling rather disappointed.

*****  
Garett stared fearfully into the cold eyes of Prince Peter. “For the last time, where is the boy? The guy with the stone! Where did he go?” Peter was quickly losing his patience with the man who refused to answer; suddenly a thought hit him, “Are you mocking me?” He demanded to know, pointing the edge of his sword against Garett’s throat.

“No…” Garett somehow forced out the single word before it turned into a cluck.

“’Cause if you are, believe me, you only have seconds to live!” Peter warned, and sadly for Garett all that escaped his mouth were more chicken sounds. With a throaty growl Peter stabbed Garett through the heart and then looked at the dead man with disgust on his face. “What a freak,” he commented to no one in particular. Turning abruptly, he handed his sword to one of his servants with the order, “Clean this thoroughly.” He was not happy that he was no closer to finding the stone or the star.

*****  
Deucalion had been traveling in the comfort of the late Prince Gabe’s coach, but as he ran a hand through his hair he was horrified to see clumps of dark hair in his hands. Taking a chance, he cast a spell to return his hair to it once shining glory only to pout and nearly scream as his muscles sagged. “Bollocks!” he growled under his breath.

“If you have quite finished squandering your magic on your rather counterproductive beauty routine, you might like to know that the star has returned. He’s back on land.” Aiden’s voice came from the ring.

Deucalion pouted; he did not like being reminded of his failure. “I know, damn it. I couldn’t reach the lake in time.”

It was Ethan who spoke up this time with news that made his brother smile again. “No matter. We have found him. He is on the road to the village of Wall. If you take the shortcut across the marshes, you should arrive in time to intercept him.”

With a wickedly pleased smile on his increasingly lined face, Deucalion ordered the horses on faster; he had a star to catch.

*****  
Theo and Liam had been walking down the path for some time; neither able to find the words with which to start a conversation. Liam had just managed to get out, “Theo,” before the sound of hooves could be heard. Panicking, Liam tackled Theo, knocking them into the tall grass that grew along the side of the road.

Theo landed on his back with Liam pressed against him; their eyes met, and neither could breathe as their breaths mingled and Liam quickly moved so that he was hovering over him from above. Only the few inches that separated their bodies prevented them from giving into the desire coursing through their veins.

Suddenly Theo came to his senses; he couldn’t do this, not when it was clear the man was so obsessed with his beloved Hayden. “Are you trying to break my leg again?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” Liam mumbled as he climbed off Theo to sit beside him. “I just… I can’t risk people seeing you. I don’t trust anyone,” he admitted, suddenly shy.

Theo felt his heart leap with joy. “But at this rate, if we keep stopping…” Theo began to point out but he was stopped by Liam’s finger placed on his lips.

“Theo, we’re making good time, just leave it a minute,” Liam whispered tenderly; he was enjoying the feel of Theo ’s soft lips against his fingertips, and he couldn’t resist the urge to gently stroke his bottom lip.

Sitting up, Theo asked Liam a question that had been weighing heavily on his mind ever since they’d left the Hunter’s ship. “Aren’t you tempted?”

Liam tore his gaze from Theo ’s lips, tilted his head and asked him softly, “Tempted? By what?”

Theo shrugged his shoulders. “Immortality. Let’s say it wasn’t my heart. Not me, just a star you didn’t know.” He needed to know that the man he was falling so very hard for wouldn’t take the life of one of his brothers or sisters just for the sake of immortality.

“You seriously think I could kill anyone?” The hurt in Liam’s voice was obvious and painful to hear, and Theo felt badly for asking, but before he could take back his words, Liam continued. “I mean, even if I could, everlasting life? I imagine it would be kind of lonely.”

Theo shifted, the life of a star could be very lonely sometimes. “Well, maybe if you had someone to share it with, someone you love. Maybe then it might be different,” Theo whispered hopefully, looking at Liam with emotions plainly written in his eyes.

‘Remember Hayden,’ Liam reminded himself firmly and somehow, he forced himself to move away from the handsome star. “Come on, I think we’re safe.”

Watching Liam walk away from him broke Theo ’s heart; he should have known Liam loved only one person and it was not him.

*****

Prince Peter stared at the sight of the imposing ship moored before him; she was known and feared throughout the lands, and he knew it status was well-earned. Turning Peter addressed his men. “Now remember, the Hunter has a fearsome reputation, but I’ll suffer no cowards in my ranks,” he warned them before jumping into the water.

With the ship docked, an underwater assault was their best chance of a sneak attack.

With Kira in command on deck, Nolan was anxious to take advantage of the rare chance to relax. Locking the door securely behind him, and then double –checked the lock- one couldn’t be too careful -he put on a record that always helped him to relax. As the music started playing, he headed into his closet and changed into an elaborate and sexy cabaret dancer’s outfit, and with no one around to see him, he began dancing joyfully around his cabin.

Meanwhile, up on the deck, Prince Peter’s men clambered up and over the railings and drew their weapons. Although they tried to get the jump on the Grey Wolf’s crew, there was another reason they were fear and it was because they were some of the greatest fighters in the land and no one ever attacked their ship. Those few who were stupid or foolish enough to believe they could succeed never lived to tell the tale. The rumors and stories of their demise were the stuff of legend in pubs and drinking establishments to the four corners of the world.

As his men engaged in a heated, albeit fairly one-sided, battle with the lightning pirates, Peter slipped away to the Captain’s cabin. The music was so loud, and Nolan so involved in his dancing, that the feared pirate captain never heard the lock being shut off or the door being kicked in. Upon entering the Hunter’s room, Peter could only stare in total disbelief at the sight of the most feared man in the seven skies dressed in woman’s clothing, dancing the can-can. “What the hell is this!?” Peter demanded hoarsely, feeling the blood in his body rushing southward. It didn’t help matters that the Hunter actually made one hell of a good-looking woman.

Interrupted in the middle of a high kick, Nolan came to an abrupt halt, and whirled around to see a man dressed all in black and standing in his broken doorway. “What are you doing here?” He questioned.

Peter advanced, trying to be as threatening as possible, which was a tad difficult, considering the bulge in his trousers. “My name is Prince Peter, and you’re going to tell me where the boy is,” the price announced in as deep and manly voice as he could muster.

Now as Liam and Theo well knew, the Hunter was not a fighter and he was no match for the very skilled and cunning Prince Peter and, hampered as he was by his skirt and high-heeled boats, he was easily defeated. But up on the deck, under the fierce leadership of Kira, the Grey Wolf’s crew managed to defeat and destroy the invaders and were on the way down to rescue their captain.

Bound tightly to a chair, and not in a good way, the Hunter’s head rocked to the side as Peter delivered another heavy blow. “All right, twinkle-toes, I’m gonna count to three. One, two…” Peter never got to finish as the Hunter’s crew burst in with weapons drawn to defend their captain. Sensing the protective auras around them Peter did the only smart thing he could, he dove out the window into the cool water below.

*****  
As Liam and Theo continued to walk Liam began to notice something about Theo. At first, it was just the barest spark, but the longer they walked the more frequent and shimmery it became. “You know, you sort of glitter sometimes. I just noticed it. Is that normal?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Let’s see if you can work it out for yourself,” he snarked. “What do stars do?”

Trying to lighten the mood Liam answered jokingly, “Attract trouble?” At Theo ’s slightly hurt look Liam knew he failed at frivolity. “I’m sorry, Theo,” and he truly was. He had no desire to see the star unhappy. “Do I get another guess?” At Theo ’s nod and soft smile, Liam tried again, “Is it… Do they know exactly how to annoy a boy called Liam McCall?”

Theo didn’t get a chance to answer as they came upon a large rock with a map carved into its face. Watching the star studying it with a knitted brow, he asked almost fearfully, “How long will it take?”

Taking a deep breath Theo answered, “Maybe two days.”

“But we don’t have two days! Hayden’s birthday is tomorrow!” Liam wailed loudly and childishly.

“Yes, it is. Well remembered,” Theo snarled before stalking off. He should have known that despite how close they had gotten over the past six days he was still nothing more than a birthday gift for Hayden, basically a prisoner in all but name.

Watching Theo stalk away Liam cursed himself for being a fool; once again he hurt Theo ’s feelings without meaning to. Sighing at his own stupidity, he chased after the rapidly retreating Theo.


	9. The Slaughtered Prince

Free from his bonds Nolan still couldn’t look any of his crew in the eye. Even though he had changed back into his ‘’Hunter’ clothes, he didn’t feel very captainly in front of them. “Nice cup of Earl Grey,” Kira told him softly as she placed the cup in front of him.

“Get out, everybody. Get out!” Nolan ordered, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor between his manly boots; he did not want to see nor, could he bear to see the hate in his crew’s eyes.

“Did he hurt you, Hunter?” Lydia asked gently.

Nolan could only shake his head no. Why were Kira and Lydia being so nice to him? Had they poisoned his tea? Was everyone hanging about in the hallway, waiting to watch him die?

“Did you tell him where your nephew and the boy went?” Alison asked.

Once again, Nolan shook his head no.

“So, what’s the problem?” Stiles demanded to know, not understanding why their captain was acting like this.

“It’s my reputation.” Nolan admitted still unable to look at any of them.

“No, no, no! and “Don’t be silly!” and “Nonsense!” were but a few of the exclamations and protests echoing up and down the Grey Wolf’s hall.

Kira moved over and knelt next to Nolan, covering his large, shaky hand with her own small one. “It’s all right, Hunter.” She comforted him with a gentle squeeze.

Stiles chose that moment to pipe up, “We always knew how you are, Hunter Shakespeare, you do mention your beloved Brett an awful lot.”

Lydia moved to stand beside Kira. “You’ll always be our captain, Hunter.” She reassured him with a warm smile.

“Aye, aye, Hunter.” Out in the hallway, the rest of the crew piped up and passed the cheer amongst them. “Long live our Captain!”

The Hunter managed to give his own ‘aye’, even if it was just a wee bit teary-eyed.

“Hunter?” Kira asked clearly stating that she was waiting for orders.

Straightening his spine and tightening his shoulders, the Hunter finally looked up at his first mate, and then over her shoulder to the hall and crew beyond. With a brisk nod, he decreed, “Yeah. Let’s go.”  
*****  
Peter stalked back onto land where a fearful Alec was waiting for him. “Prince Peter, your men, they’re dead,” Alec informed him. The young man was quivering in his boots, terrified that he’d be following the men over into the next life.

Peter was filled to bursting with rage over Andy’s death but he merely glared at the young boy before stalking away silently.

Swallowing hard Alec thanked the stars that he had been spared Peter’s wrath and with no one to stop him, he whirled around and ran the other way, vowing to the stars above that he would not stop running until he reached home.

*****

After Liam’s outburst over missing Hayden’s birthday, the air between Liam and Theo was fraught with tension and Liam knew that it was up to him to make things right with Theo. He was, after all the idiot who kept opening his mouth before thinking. Just as Liam was about to say something nice to Theo, he was once again stopped by the sounds of rapidly approaching hooves, and once again Theo found himself diving off the side of the road.

As a caravan came into view Theo realized he had seen the blond woman before. “I’ve met that woman. She’s friends with the Hunter. He said she trades at the market near Wall.” Theo turned to look at Liam with a mixture of excitement and sadness in his eyes, “We could hitch a lift,” he finished in a near whisper.

Liam had a thoughtful look on his face. “Really? She’s a friend of the Hunter’s? You sure?” Hope laced his voice and Theo felt his heart shatter into brittle shards.

“Yes, yes.” Theo fought back the tears that threatened to fall over how happy Liam looked at the idea of getting back to Hayden in time for her birthday.

Making a decision, Liam bolted out into the path of the caravan forcing Kate to come to sudden stop. Theo rolled his eyes at the foolishness of this man. Grumbling under her breath Kate climbed down to deal with the fool who got in her way.

“Sorry! My name is Liam McCall. This…” Liam began but was unable to finish as Kate caught sight of something.

“That’s my flower!” Kate cried out and pointed to the white flower Liam had pinned to his lapel. “Eighteen years I’ve been looking for that. Give it to me now!” Kate demanded making a move for the flower only to be stopped short when Liam pulled out his sword.

“How dare you? This was a gift from his mother!” Theo appeared from the tall grass and spoke angrily.

Kate shrank in on herself and adopted her helpless damsel act. “Oh. Perhaps I was mistaken,” she said as she took a step back and Liam immediately felt badly as he heard the sadness in her voice and saw the tears in her eyes.

Liam never could stand to see a woman cry and he put away his sword hoping to calm her. “It’s all right. It’s obviously very valuable to you, so you can have it in exchange for what I need, a Babylon candle.” Liam made his offer to Kate with a smile.

“And safe passage to the wall,” Theo quickly added, surprised that Liam hadn’t made that part of his deal.

The blond woman shook her head in fear. “A Babylon candles? Oh, no, no, no! I don’t deal in black magic.”

“Really?” Theo wasn’t sure he believed this woman, something about her was off and his senses tingled with suspicion.

Liam was crestfallen; he had so hoped that a woman who knew the Hunter would possess the magical candle as well. “Well, can you give us a lift then,” he asked in a much more subdued tone, “to the wall?” he asked.

Kate smiled at that. “Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place? For the flower, I can offer you passage.”

“Food and lodging on the way?” Liam asked narrowing his eyes at her speculatively.

Kate nodded. “Safe passage, I swear you will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition that you’re in now.” She vowed with her hand over her heart.

Believing that he had a gotten a good deal Liam unhooked the flower from his chest and held it out to Kate who greedily snatched it from his hand and held it close. “Do you have any idea what manner of thing it was that you had?” She asked him, a wicked gleam entering her eyes.

Unsure of where she was going Liam offered the only answer he could think of, “Some kind of lucky charm?” He had thought it was just a flower, a keepsake of his father’s from his journey over the wall.

Kate let out a maniacal, crackling laugh at his answer, “A very lucky charm indeed. Protection. In fact, the exact same thing that would’ve prevented me from doing this to you!” Before either Liam or Theo could blink Kate cast a spell on Liam, turning him into a small frightened mouse.

“Oh, my God! What did you do?” Theo demanded to know as a jolt of fear struck him.

Bending down Kate picked up Liam-mouse by the tail, “Much better.” Turning on her heel and heading back towards her caravan Kate walked right through Theo like he wasn’t even there.

‘You shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it.’

“I’ll keep my word, you shall not be harmed.” Kate told the mouse as she entered the back of the caravan and put Liam into a mouse cage. “There, food and lodging just like I promised.”

Theo had followed them in and spoke right into Kate’s ear, “Would I be correct in thinking that you can neither see nor hear me?” When no answer came, Theo smiled and decided to tell her what he truly thought of her. “Then I would like to tell you that you smell of pee. You look like the wrong end of a dog. And I swear if you don’t get my Liam back as he was, I’ll be your personal poltergeist!” Theo threatened the woman gleefully.

But due to Deucalion’s spell Theo ’s threat went completely unheard by Kate and the blond witch walked out of the caravan unaware that the very star she once sought was right within her grasp.

Sighing, Theo took a seat next to Liam’s cage. “Liam? If you can understand me, look at me now.” Theo ordered softly but Liam-mouse just sat in his little cage and blithely nibbled on his cheese.

Biting his lip Theo knew this was probably his only chance to say how he felt to his human, even if Liam wouldn’t remember anything that he said. “You know when I said I knew a little about love? Well, that wasn’t true. I know a lot about love. I’ve seen it, Liam. I’ve seen centuries and centuries of it. And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars, pains and lies, and hate, it all made me want to turn away and never look down again.”

“But to see the way that mankind loves! It’s a wondrous thing! I mean you could search the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. So, yes, I do know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be wild and unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable, and well, strangely easy to mistake for loathing.”

Theo took a calming deep breath as he prepared to spill out the truth beating away in his heart. “What I’m trying to say, Liam, is I think I love you. My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it doesn’t belong to me anymore, it belongs to you and only you. And if you wanted to have it for your own, I’d wish for nothing in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you love me too, just your heart in exchange for mine.”

It was a heartbreaking moment for Theo; there he was finally revealing his truest, deepest feelings for Liam, and the silly little mouse found his cheese more interesting than him. Neither one of them noticed the beautiful blue bird watching them with a sad, sad look in her eyes.

Somehow Theo managed to fall asleep in a very uncomfortable sitting position with his head resting on his arm near Liam’s cage. When the caravan came to a sudden stop Theo was jolted awake.

The door was thrown open and Kate stalked in and picked up the cage. Theo shot to his feet in alarm and followed the witch, not trusting her to not harm his Liam.

Kate gently placed Liam-mouse on the ground. “The wall is one mile that way.” She then flicked her fingers and turned the mouse back into his former self. “There, though the walk might take you a little longer than normal. Transformation tends to leave the brain a bit scrambled for a while.” With a laugh Kate turned on her heel and stalked away from Liam.

“You… Oh!” Liam tried to follow her only to feel his legs buckle and he hit the ground with a dusty ‘oomph!’

“I warned you. Save your strength.” Kate laughed and called over her shoulder.

As Theo passed Kate the star couldn’t help but stick his tongue out at the passing woman before rushing to Liam’s side. “I’ve been so worried about you.” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear as he supported the man’s body against his.

“Hayden,” Liam whispered in a dazed tone.

“I think I preferred ‘Mother’,” Theo joked, trying hard to hide his bitter disappointment that the first person on Liam’s mind was Hayden. Spotting an inn not too far off in the distance, Theo began moving Liam in that direction. “Come on, you addle-brained, love-struck human. There’s an inn over there. Hayden’s birthday isn’t till tomorrow and I really think you need a bath and a good night’s sleep before you present me to her.”

Liam didn’t want to move; he rather liked the feeling of Theo ’s firm body pressed tightly against his. Nuzzling his head against Theo ’s neck, Liam breathed in deeply, savoring and memorizing the star’s unique scent.

“Come on, Liam. It’s not that far.” Theo barely manage to stop the shiver that began to course throughout his body as Liam’s hot breath danced across his skin. If given a choice, Theo would have been perfectly content to stay right where they were for a little while longer, well, all right, quite a while longer. He knew that their time together was drawing to a close, and Theo wanted to make all the memories he could to keep him company during the many cold and lonely nights ahead.

“Okay.” Liam somehow found the strength to force himself away from the comfort of the star’s body and allow Theo to help him towards the inn.

Upon reaching the inn and getting the only room available and getting Liam settled on its bed, Theo then sought out a hot bath. A decadent moan of pleasure escaped the star’s lips as he let his eyes flutter closed and let the hot water began to sooth his aching body.

“I think you’re in my bath.” Liam’s unexpected voice had Theo ’s eyes flying open with surprise; he thought he’d left Liam asleep in their room.

“Well, I’m certainly not getting out with you watching! Close your eyes!” Theo ordered as he ducked down farther in the water.

Liam found Theo ’s embarrassment so very cute and it brought a true smile to his lips. “Honestly, I’m not looking. Here, I’ll turn away.” Liam turned around to give Theo some privacy. Liam could hear Theo climbing out of the bathtub and it took all his willpower not to turn around; he would have given anything to see the star in all his naked beauty.

“All right, you can open them now.” Theo informed him crisply, and Liam quickly turned around and fought hard to keep a pout from his face when he saw that Theo was completely covered up by an over-sized robe.

“Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?” Liam decided to get right to the point.

Theo stared open-mouth at Liam, “But… But you were a mouse! You were a mouse!” he squeaked. “You wanted cheese! You didn’t… I asked you to give me a sign and you didn’t!” Theo ranted at Liam and as he waved his arms in consternation and too-long sleeves flapped about, Liam thought he looked like a beautiful bird about to take flight.

Liam moved closer to the fuming star. “And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things? You want to know what the Hunter really whispered to me that last day?” At Theo ’s soft nod, Liam moved forward and cupped Theo ’s face in his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes. “He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes. And he was right.”

As he heard Liam’s words Theo began to glow and when the other man moved in for their first kiss and their lips met, Theo ’s glow began to fill the whole room with a silvery light.

Somehow, as is often the way in magical lands, the ghosts of all of the dead Prince ended up at the same inn as Liam and Theo, and Miguel was lucky enough to chance upon the new lovers. “Hey, guys! Guys, come on! Come on, you got to come up and see this!” Miguel was so excited as he poked his head through the ceiling that he ended up peering out at his brothers from under the couch.

Gabe shook his head, “No, thank you.”

Vernon glared at his brother, “Pervert!”

Miguel just shrugged. “Suit yourselves,” before heading back to watch the show.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Gabe began.

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded his head. “Uh, what is?” he asked, not following his brother’s train of thought.

“It’s too late for them. Peter will be here by the morning, find the guy, kill the star, get the stone, eat the heart, and be king forever.” Gabe explained patiently, ticking each item off on his fingers.

“So unjust,” Isaac agreed; he still wasn’t sure he knew exactly what was going on, but he had always agreed with Gabe when they were alive, and now was no different. “Still, at least we’ll be free.” He pointed out the only part of the plan that mattered to any of them.

His brothers all agreed with him; at least they would have that.

*****  
Deucalion knew he was running out of time as the power of the star heart he had consumed began to fade and his true age started to return with a vengeance.

“You’re very close. He’s in the market town, one mile from the gap in the wall,” Aiden informed him.

“You speak as if this is good news. Do I need to remind you that Wall is not a part of our universe? If he crosses the threshold into the human realm, our star becomes nothing more than a pitted lump of metallic rock!” Deucalion pointed out bitterly.

“Then I suggest you stop complaining and hurry up!” Ethan growled.

Taking his advice, Deucalion urged the horses to move even faster; he desperately needed to get to the star before he crossed through the wall.


	10. Keep Your Eye on The Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read and/or left comments of this work! Reading them and knowing people are enjoying this story just makes my day!

Liam gazed down fondly at the sleeping Theo; his star was truly beautiful. Careful not to wake his sleeping lover, Liam cut off a lock of Theo ’s hair. Pressing a kiss to Theo ’s forehead Liam snuck quietly out of the room. Theo just smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Liam’s pillow breathing in the man’s scent.

Liam rushed down the stairs and awoke the sleeping innkeeper, Finstock. “What? Oh, what do you want?” he demanded irritably; he hated it when guests woke him early, ‘Why can’t they just stay in their rooms where they belong!?’

“Sorry. Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?” Liam asked.

Finstock grumbled really out sorts to find he’d been dragged from his nice warm bed for such a ridiculous request. “Ask me again at a more reasonable hour.”

“No, I can’t. I have to go. Look, if my friend wakes up before I get back, please can you give him a message?”

Finstock figured the only way he could get back to sleep was to agree, so he refrained –barely- from rolling his eyes. “Go on.”

Smiling happily, Liam gave Finstock his message for Theo.

A few hours later

Upstairs Theo awoke with a smile on his face. “You know, that’s the first time I’ve ever slept at night. I can’t believe it. Liam?” Theo sat up in bed and called out to his lover. When no answer came, and he found the room empty, fear gripped Theo ’s heart tightly.

Throwing on his clothes, Theo hurried downstairs, hoping that Liam was down there; he came upon Finstock sitting behind the inn’s front desk. “Have you seen my friend?” He asked after mentally crossing all of his fingers.

Finstock nodded his head. “He left absurdly early.” The inn keeper informed him. “Woke me from a good sleep and a great dream,” the man added sourly.

A lump the size of the Grey Wolf leapt into Theo ’s throat. “He left?” He repeated not quite believing that after the night he and Liam shared, after the words they had spoken, that Liam would simply up and leave without a single good-bye.

“He told me to tell you he’s gone to see Hayden because he’s sorry, but he found he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his true love .” Finstock informed him in a toneless rote.

Theo was so lost in sudden heartbreak, all he heard were a few key words, ‘sorry’, ‘gone’, ‘Hayden’, and worst of all, ‘true love’. “What? Are you sure?” A brief spark of hope flared his soul; maybe he had gotten the message garbled, or maybe he was giving him someone else’s message by mistake. Anything was possible; he couldn’t believe that after everything that had happened between them that Liam would still go back to Hayden.

“I’m positive.” Finstock couldn’t understand why Theo was so upset. As messages went, that was a pretty good one; why Theo would be so upset to find out his lover was coming back to him after telling some girl named Hayden good-bye was beyond him. If he’d received a message like that, he knew he’d be jumping for joy.

*****  
To Liam it felt odd being back in his village and he didn’t like leaving Theo alone; in fact, he would have rather stayed in bed with his star, but he had a promise to keep. Arriving at Hayden’s house he was glad to see the blond woman exiting her home. “Happy birthday,” he greeted her with a big smile.

Hayden turned, and her mouth dropped open at the sight before her. “Liam, what happen to you?” She asked moving towards him; gone was the shop boy that she had last seen a week ago. Standing before her now was a true man. She wondered what could have happened to have changed Liam so much in a single week.

Liam just smiled at the woman who he once believed he loved above all others as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded handkerchief. “I found your star, Hayden.” He informed her with pride. “Just as I said I would.”

“I can’t believe you did it! Where’s my star? Can I see it? Is it beautiful?” Hayden asked eagerly.

“Yes. Yes, it is very beautiful,” Liam agreed picturing Theo as he handed Hayden her gift.

With shaking fingers, Hayden unfolded the cloth. “Well, it’s awfully small,” she said with a pout, finding nothing more inside than a lock of Theo ’s hair.

Liam shrugged his shoulders. “Well, that’s just a little piece, a token for your birthday.”

Putting her disappointment behind her, Hayden reached out to touch Liam. “Well, then forget about the star. It’s not the star that I want.” she purred as seductively as she could. She found this new, mature Liam to be quite enticing, and it was her birthday, after all. After the bust of a gift her star turned out to be, she certainly deserved something from Liam.

“You know what I want?” Liam took a step back from Hayden and avoided her greedy, grasping hands. Since he’d met Theo and fallen in love, his eyes had been well opened as just what sort of woman Hayden Tyler really was, and for a moment, he felt a strong sense of pity for whatever man she did end up trapping.

“Yeah, I do,” Hayden batted her eyes and thrust her bosom at him.

Liam took Hayden by the shoulders. “I want you to grow up and get over yourself,” he told her before letting her go with a small push.

Hayden could only stare in shock at Liam; this was not the love-sick puppy of a man that had left a week ago on a hare-brained quest. Of course, it was at that very moment that Brett arrived on the scene.

“Brett!” Liam greeted his former rival with a nod.

“McCall, you must have a death wish.” Brett went to draw his sword.

“Brett! Brett, it’s all right. She’s all yours. Of course, if anyone were to ask me, I’d say that you are a much better match for the Hunter.” Liam told him with a small smile which only grew as he saw a hopeful look enter Brett’s eyes, and he heard the tiny intake of breath at the mention of the Hunter’s name.

Hayden interrupted them with an angry snort. “Why would I want this? It’s just a measly handful of stardust now!” Hayden wrinkled her nose in disgust as she let the dust be carried away by the wind. She dropped Liam’s handkerchief into the dirt as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

An almost paralyzing fear griped Liam. “Theo!” he gasped. “He can’t cross the wall.” Liam spun on his heel and rushed towards the wall, all thoughts of Hayden gone forever. He had to get to Theo in time.

‘God speed, Liam; save your love, while I find mine.’ Brett turned his attention back to the woman he had fooled himself into thinking he loved, when all along his heart had belonged to the dreamer he had been blessed to meet so long ago.

*****

While Liam had been visiting Hayden, Theo had wandered through the market place, paying no attention to the sights and sounds around him, not really caring where he was going. He was so completely lost in his thoughts, going over the memories of Liam that he’d made, that he never noticed the woman dressed in a blue gown who was following the heartbroken star.

After walking without a purpose for what seemed like hours, Theo found himself heading towards the wall at the back of the market. As he grew closer anger and hurt filled him, and he decided that he was going to find Liam and give him a piece of his mind. Just as he was about to step through the gap and into the human world, he found himself yanked backwards so forcefully that he sprawled in the dust on his butt. Springing to his feet, Theo prepared to push past the woman who had just treated him in such a callous manner.

“Stop! Stop! If you go through, there, you’ll die!” Malia cried as she pulled the star as far away from the opening as she could.

“What?” Theo could only blink in shock and the horror of what might have been turned his knees to jelly.

“If you ever set foot on human soil, you will turn to rock,” Malia informed the stunned star, “Forever.”

Before either one of them could say anything more, a familiar voice to both Malia and Theo cut through the air, “Wretched slattern! Where have you taken me?” Kate growled as she stalked towards them.

Malia glared at Kate as she took a protective step in front of Theo; she wasn’t about to let Kate get her hands on her son’s true love.

“Planning to enter Wall, were you?” Deucalion’s voice cut through the tension as he entered the clearing and instinctively Theo knew they had a much bigger problem now.

Aging even as they looked at him, Deucalion smirked as he once again laid his eyes on his star. “If death is what you wish, my dear, I’ll be more than happy to assist you.”

“Are you talking to me?” Kate pointed to herself.

Deucalion took a good look at the blond woman and fought back a smile; it seemed his spell was still in effect. “You, small world,” he muttered under her breath. “Anyhow, no, I wasn’t. I was talking to the star,” he clarified with a horrible gleam in his eye.

Kate blinked before taking a wild look around. “What star?” She demanded before her gaze landed on Malia and a very un-lady like snort escaped her lips. “My slave girl’s no star. Any fool can see that. If she was, I’d have had the heart out of her chest a long time ago, trust me.” Malia bristled at Kate’s comments and her hands clenched at her sides.

“Trust you? Not a mistake I’ll be likely to make again. What’s it to be, Kate, heads or tails?” To Theo and Malia’s horror Deucalion didn’t bother to wait for an answer as he cast a spell on Kate that turned her into nothing but dust. The instant Kate the witch died, the delicate silver chain that had held Malia prisoner for more than two decades fell uselessly to the ground. Unfortunately, Malia’s unbridled joy at finally be free was very short-lived.

“Well, time to go, star,” Deucalion said as he turned jis attention to the Theo .

Malia glared at the aging witch and feeling empowered by her freedom stated boldly, “He’s not going anywhere with you.”

Deucalion laughed at that. “I think you’ll find he is.” With a flick of his wrist Deucalion bound both Theo and Malia’s hands. “It’s all right, you can come, too. Once our beauty and power are restored, my Brothers and I will need a slave girl of our own. Now, you can ride in the carriage or be dragged behind it, your choice.”

Seeing as they really had no other choice, Theo and Malia climbed into the carriage and as it disappeared into the forest no one noticed the hidden viewer who had been witness to everything.

Arriving at the hole in the wall, Liam was hot, tired and sweaty after his run from Hayden’s house, but he was ready to do battle to get back through that gap to his Theo. He was definitely not prepared for the sight of Deaton packing up his stuff. “What happened?” he asked the old man. “Where are you going?”

“I quit. I’ve spent nearly a century stopping you people from going out into whatever was on the other side, when what I should have been worried about were those people from the other side coming in.” Deaton was mumbling under his breath as he stuffed his clothes into a duffle.

Liam reached out and grabbed Deaton by the shoulders. “Just tell me what happened!” He demanded frantically; he needed to know if Theo was safe.

“What happened?” Deaton laughed at that. “Oh, where to start?” Seeing the serious and oddly frightened look in Liam’s eyes, the old guard dropped into a chair and began to tell him everything he had just witnessed.


	11. Shine

“Come on!” Deucalion snarled yanking open the carriage door. Bound together Theo and Malia had no choice but to do as ordered. “Go on!” shoving them forward.

The doors of the decrepit mansion flew open before him, and Deucalion marched triumphantly inside to proudly announce to his brothers, “The star!”

Aiden and Ethan came rushing into the great hall eager to see their prize. Spotting the glaring brunette who stood protectively between Deucalion and the star, Aiden crossed his arms and demanded to know, “And who else?”

“A slave for us. It will be nice to have someone else mop up when we’ve finished with our little guest,” Deucalion informed them smugly.

Ethan nodded his approval, “Oh, good work, brother. And just in time, too, you look awful!” He happily added with a smirk.

Deucalion scowled at him as he shoved Malia down onto a ratty couch and pushed Theo forward. Time was wasting, and they had a star’s heart to feast upon.

*****

Crouching down Liam peered into the dirt-covered windows trying to catch a glimpse of Theo. But his search was interrupted when the tip of a sword was suddenly pressed hard against his throat and a low, dangerous voice hissed menacingly, “Who are you? What business do you have here?”

Daring to take a glance at the man holding the sword against him Liam blinked in surprise; he knew this man. “Peter? I knew your brother, Gabe.” Liam hoped that acknowledging that relationship, such as it was, might help convincing Peter to remove the blade from his neck.

“Unless you wish to meet him in the afterlife, I suggest you answer my question. What are you doing here?” It didn’t really matter to Peter that this man knew his brother; all he cared about was getting his hands on his stone and his star.

Liam didn’t have time for this; his Theo was in danger. “I might just ask you the same thing. There are four of them.” He hoped that would convince Peter that he would need help.

Pulling his sword away from Liam’s neck Peter took his own quick peek and located everyone; three women were centered upstairs and the fourth was moving slowly around the lower floor. “Do as I say, and we may stand a chance.” Peter issued his orders decisively.

“Wait. How do I know you can be trusted?” Liam asked, he wasn’t about to let anyone get near Theo who might hurt him.

“You don’t. Why? Do you have another choice?” Peter pointed out the obvious to the other man.

“No.” Liam hated to admit that the prince was his only option, but such was life.

“Well, then, let’s go.” A cocky grin over took Peter’s face. He hungered fiercely for a good fight; he needed to take his rage out on someone for Andy’s death.

Together the two men moved towards the mansion doors ready to break them down. They had no way of knowing inside the house, Malia had unlocked the doors. When the door swung open easily Peter stormed in and grabbed Malia.

“Get off me! Get off!” Malia demanded as she managed to get a hand free and with all her might, she slapped the man holding her.

As Peter’s head snapped to the side he immediately knew of only one person who could slap that hard. “Malia?”

Malia stopped struggling and stared at her brother in joy and bewilderment; she never thought she’d ever see him again, “Peter!”

‘Malia!’ ‘Sister!’ Their dead brothers, who had continued to follow Peter – some other of morbid curiosity to see him succeed, and the others out of anticipation for when he failed – cried together in happiness at finding their long lost sister again.

Pulling away from Peter, Malia felt an intense fear grip her heart as she moved towards Liam. “Liam, no! Liam, you shouldn’t be here.” she whispered fearfully, glancing over her shoulder to see if the warlocks had heard the sounds of their reunion and had come to investigate.

Liam gazed at the unknown woman before him and it broke Malia’s heart to realize that her own son didn’t recognize her. “I’m your… I’m your… I’m your mother.” She finally managed to stammer out.

‘I’m your mother.’ The words echoed throughout Liam’s head and down into his heart, and a bright smile lit up his face. With tears of his own streaking down his cheeks, he embraced the woman he had originally come through the wall to look for.

While the touching family reunions were going on downstairs, up in their hideous lair, Ethan, Aiden and Deucalion were watching the event in their magical mirror. With snarls of rage, they were forced to turn their attention from sacrificing the star, lying tied-up to preparing a plan to take care of those who would dare to interrupt.

Totally ignorant of the fact that his every move was being closely observed, the last surviving prince of Beacon Hills drew his sword. “I’ll deal with them.” Peter stated confidently as he moved forward swiftly and stealthily.

With identical horribly gleeful smirks on their faces, the three brothers moved towards the mortal prince. Even with their advanced years and age-diminished abilities, together they still had enough power to deal with one man. After all, puny humans were so terribly fragile.

Within seconds, the battle had begun, and Liam wanted his mother to get to safety, Malia had another, better, idea. Tugging on Liam’s sleeve she nodded towards the cages full of snarling animals; each and every one of the beasts had a reason to hate the three men. While Peter was locked in mortal combat with the brothers, an unfair pitching of their evil magic against his brilliant and determined sword fighting, mother and son crept about in the shadows, releasing all the animals.

Out of the corner of his eye Aiden caught sight of what they were doing and moved to stop them, but she proved too late. Liam unlocked the last cage and the animals, all fully remembering the cruelty they had suffered so many times at Aiden’s hands, lunged for Aiden with a unified roar of retribution.

“Rather well done,” Danny applauded the animal’s attack.

“Good riddance to you,” Ennis added with satisfaction.

“Oh, bravo!” Vernon observed happily.

Enraged snarls escaped Ethan and Deucalion’s lips at the loss of their brother. Ethan snagged a strand of Peter’s hair, pulled out a voodoo doll and despite their powers now down by one third, he was able to easily break his leg. Both hissed with pleasure when a sharp cry of pain escaped the prince’s lips as he felt his leg give way with a sickening snap. Letting a wicked smile spread across his lips, Ethan moved towards a burning candle and lit the doll’s arm on fire.

“Let’s put out those flames, shall we?” Deucalion suggested softly, and Ethan moved towards the fountain where, with a crackled laugh, he dropped the doll into the water.

Peter began floating in mid-air the space around him seemed to ripple like waves. The prince struggled desperately to breath, his chest heaving and his limbs thrashing about uselessly. Malia could only watch helplessly as Peter drowned before their eyes. When his body fell to the ground with a thump, Malia was overcome by despair; she had finally found and then lost her favorite brother in the same fifteen minute time span.

Within seconds of his death, the ghost of Prince Peter appeared in between the ghosts of his brothers, Gabe and Isaac. For a moment no one spoke and even for the undead, the silence became awkward.

“So, what happens now?” Isaac was the first to speak.

“We have to learn to live with each other.” Gabe said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Again.”

“Forever?” Vernon didn’t seem so happy about that and neither did any of his brothers.

Liam knew that in order for him to focus successfully on the two remaining men, he needed to get his mother to safety.

As if reading his mind Malia touched Liam gently on the arm. “Be the man that I know you are,” she whispered, tenderly stroking her hand across his cheek.

Liam swelled with pride at his mother’s belief in him. “Get outside.” He instructed her, nodding towards the doors.

“Okay.” Malia agreed, knowing that Liam needed to be able to focus all his efforts on saving Theo and once she was safe he could do just that. Sticking to the walls and the shadows, Malia rushed out the door, once out safely, she moved towards a window, so she watch what was happening.

Theo hated being bound. The warlocks had left their magical mirror activated, and he had been able to view the events going down below him. Now all he wanted to do was offer Liam his help, but despair over losing his lover had made him so very weak and the leather straps were far too strong for him to break. All he could do was pray that Liam made it out alive and so the star focused all his energies on sending thoughts of faith, love and strength from his heart to Liam’s.

Ethan moved towards Deucalion. “Hurry! Go cut out the star’s heart; I’ll deal with him.” He promised having fished the voodoo doll, mysteriously dry despite having been soaked in the water, out of the fountain. Seeing Ethan’s plan Deucalion nodded approvingly and moved quickly up the stairs.

Liam had just walked by the corpse of Peter and the invisible ghost brothers gathered around it when a nasty squishing noise made him pause. Curiosity made Liam look back in time to see Peter’s body rise to its feet. Surprised at this odd turn of events, all of his dead brothers look at Peter, making sure he was still among them, and indeed he was, looking just as confused as them.

As he began to duel the corpse, Liam was very grateful that the crew of the Grey Wold had taught him to fight.

Peter didn’t know how he should feel as he watched his body fight the young man and listened to his brothers all cheering for Liam. A painful crunching noise drew Peter’s attention back to the fight and he winced as he saw that his body now had a broken neck from running head-long into a marble pillar.

Liam ducked another swing from the sword; this was getting him nowhere and Theo was in grave danger.

Deucalion had reached Theo and in his hands was a razor-sharp meat cleaver hovering dangerously close to his chest. “Liam!” Theo cried out as loudly as he could, knowing that he needed the other man’s help.

Hearing Theo ’s cry just as he backed into the chain that anchored the chandelier, Liam followed the loops upwards and he realized that the massive overhead fixture hung directly above Ethan. Holding his sword between his teeth, and grasping the chain tightly, he kicked the rusted anchor free and up he went soaring through the air just as Peter what would have been a killing blow.

Looking up Ethan only had time to let out a strangled scream before the chandler crushed him. A single shard of etched crystal struck his heart, killing him instantly, and the voodoo doll fell limply to the floor as did the prince’s body.

Landing hard on the ground Liam struggled to his feet and he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, reaching the top just as Deucalion brought the clever down with all his might.

For one brief moment Liam couldn’t breathe; he had failed to save his one true love, and the pain of that failure made him want to join his star in death. Then he noticed that rather than rending flesh and bone asunder, the sharp blade had cut through one of the straps holding Theo to the table. Theo and Liam both looked at the Deucalion in total confusion; was this some trick? Was the man toying with them?

“Youth, beauty, it’s all so meaningless now. My brothers are dead! Everything I care about is gone. Go.” Deucalion sobbed. Whirling around he severed the last of the leather straps and roared, “Go!”

Not needing to be told twice Liam quickly freed Theo and helped him off the table before giving Theo one brief kiss filled with all the love he felt for him. Breaking the kiss, the two lovers quickly ran down the stairs wanting to get out before Deucalion changed his mind.

Smiling with joy at her son’s reunion with his lover, Malia ran to the slightly opened doors only for them to slam shut in her face and lock. “No!” she cried, pounding on the door.

Seeing the doors lock Liam pushed Theo behind him as a wicked laugh filled the air.

Deucalion moved towards the two letting his magic flow freely around him. “I owe you thanks, boy. What use was his heart to me when it was broken? And you got rid of my brothers for me, and now I can have it all for myself.” Ugly dark magic tose from Deucalion filling the air with a sinister green light.

Theo surprised everyone when he whirled Liam around and wrapped his arms around his beloved human. “Hold me tight and close your eyes,” he whispered into Liam’s ear, and even in their dire situation, Liam was struck by the unique scent of his star. “No matter what, don’t open them until I tell you, okay?”

“What? Why?” Liam asked confusion lacing his voice.

“What do stars do?” Theo asked softly with a wickedly sweet twinkle in his eye.

Catching on Liam shut his eyes, buried his face in his star’s neck and held on tightly to Theo as he answered proudly, “Shine.”

A star’s light is one of the purest things ever created, and when it was fueled by true love, no dark force in the universe was a match for it. With all the love he had for Liam behind him, Theo began to glow, filling the mansion with a blinding light. Deucalion let out a horrifying shriek as the star light destroyed him.

“Bravo!” Miguel cheered as he began to clap and with smiles on their faces so did the rest of his ghostly brothers.

Releasing his grip on Theo, Liam asked, “Why didn’t you do that earlier? You could have saved yourself and escaped from here.” Both men heard the unspoken words, ‘and from me’.

Theo rolled his eyes fondly. “I couldn’t have done it without you. No star can shine with a broken heart. I thought I’d lost you, but you came back.” Theo whispered, awe filling his voice. “You came back to me.”

Liam smiled. “Of course, I did, I love you.” He admitted with a slight blush and that was all Theo needed to hear before he pulled Liam into a deep kiss.

“Oi! Break it up, lover birds. I’d like to get as far away from this house as possible.” Malia spoke up loudly as she entered the mansion again, effectively ending the tender moment between the two lovers.

Blushing a delicious shade of pink, Theo broke the kiss and hurried over to Malia’s side. Liam had to admit that he rather liked seeing Theo blush and he vowed then and there to make him do it often. He was struck by the passing thought; ‘I wonder if he blushes all over?’ and he decided that he couldn’t wait to find out.

The necklace holding the stone that the brothers had fought over, killed and died for had been destroyed in the battle but the ruby itself had survived unscathed. Spotting the stone lying on the ground Liam picked it up and headed towards his mother and Theo when the stone suddenly began to glow.

Malia walked over to her son. “The last surviving male heir of the Beacon Hills bloodline, it’s you, Liam,” she informed him with tears in her eyes.

Shock circulated amongst Malia’s brothers. Gabe blinked before speaking, “But if he’s the new king of Beacon Hills, then…” One by one the brothers’ ghosts were freed from their imprisonment.


	12. To Own The Heart of A Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter, I am so happy how well this story has been so well received. Thank you all for reading and commenting.

Epilogue

“I crown thee King Liam of Beacon Hills.” Malia proclaimed proudly for all to hear as she placed the royal crown upon Liam’s head. Theo, in his rightful place at Liam’s side, smiled at his new husband.

It had been a great time of joy and celebration in the kingdom of Beacon Hills. Their beloved princess, Malia, once lost, had been returned to them; their new king was kind and caring and today was both a crowning and a wedding.

Liam and Theo shared tender, loving smile before looking out at their friends and family in attendance. The Grey Wolf crew was right in front, cheering their hearts out for them. Lydia and Kira were cozied up together looking like a couple very much in love. Surprising was the fact that Brett was tucked possessively against Nolan’s side, and given the ugly glare Hayden was giving those two men, it was clear that Brett had followed his heart. For a moment, Liam felt very sorry for Hayden; in her greed, she’d been left with nothing.

Liam had been surprised and happy to see Mason among the guests, standing next to a smiling man in a bowtie, who he and Theo later learned was a cousin to Nolan named Corey. Even Deaton, the perpetually grouchy gap guard, had shown up out of the blue; “Always knew there was more than an empty field beyond that bloody wall,” he had gruffly informed anyone who would listen.

Malia smiled at her son and new son-in-law and handed them a beautifully wrapped box. “My gift to you, to both of you,” she told them before backing into Scott McCall’ loving arms. Liam had been inordinately pleased when his parents had made it abundantly clear they were together, forever. His mother was just the fire his dad needed to rekindle his life.

Opening the gift, they were shocked to find a whole Babylon candle, its wick unburned and as white as snow, nestled safely inside. “Thank you.” Theo whispered his thanks to Malia. One day, he would show Liam the wonders of his celestial home and all the beauty the nights skies possessed.

They ruled for eighty years but no man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star. And Theo had given his to Liam completely. When their children and grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the Babylon candle.

In the highest tower of Beacon Hills castle two shadows were seen in the window, a candle was lit and then they were gone. Earthly human and heavenly star had become one, together forever.

High in the night sky the evening star returned and beside it a new star shining in time with him, both glowing joyfully and brightly over the kingdom of Beacon Hills for all of time.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
